A Wolf's Prey, a Dog's Love
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: a girl wanders into Konoha battered and bruised more than she can remember. How does Kiba get involved in this? KibaOC plus many other pairings including NaruHina SasuSaku and ShikaTema mentioned and implied sexual and physical abuse
1. Chapter 1

As the thunder crashed above, a girl ran through the forest. Her dark brown hair looked black and threw water everywhere as she whipped her head around trying to see anything other than trees. She heard a branch snap behind her and dashed off in a random direction clutching her side. She had to get away. To escape.

As she was looking behind her she almost slammed into a wall. She sobbed in relief as she followed it, trying to find a way in. Her vision had clouded over and she could only see straight in front of her. She kept on hand to the wall almost leaning on it. Suddenly the wall ended and she fell over. She struggled to get up but the black edged in closer. Before she fainted she thought she heard voices and prayed that it was villagers.

She kept her eyes shut as she slowly started to wake up. Wherever she was it was warm and comfy. Slowly she opened her eyes then quickly shut them again. Too much white. Inch by inch she tried to get her eyes accustomed and a few moments later was looking around the room. It was clear she was in a hospital. She lifted her shirt up slightly to examine her side. It was neatly bandaged. She sighed. At least she was somewhere safe. But where was she? She heard the door rattle and she tensed slightly but forced herself to calm down. These people saved her life. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh you're awake. It's about time. We were starting to get worried," said the nurse.

"You're hair is pink," replied the girl in astonishment.

Sakura reached up and touched her hair. "Yeah. It's natural too. I take it you've never seen the color before," she laughed a little. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The guards saw you collapse at the gate a few nights back. They brought you here."

"Where am I?" asked the girl.

"You're in Konohagakure," replied Sakura. "What's your name?"

"Arhiyushi Chinatsu."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Well you must have lost your headband somewhere. We couldn't find it. Where are you from?"

Chinatsu opened her mouth and a look of astonishment flitted across her face. She looked back to Sakura.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sakura left Chinatsu after a quick checkup and headed straight for Tsunade's office. She knocked on the office door then opened it.

"Tsunade-sama? The girl has woken up."

Tsunade looked up. "That's good. Did you find out where she's from?"

Sakura shook her head. "That's where the problem starts. She knows her name, Ahriyushi Chinatsu, and she remembers everything about her past and all her jutsus but can't remember anything to do with the people she knew or where she came from."

Tsunade folded her hands together. "Interesting."

"Could it have anything to do with how she got here? Do you think her own village attacked her?"

Tsunade sighed. "I was thinking the same thing. If that is true we can't push it. In all likelyhood her own mind has blocked that from her memory. In any case I want you to show her around Konoha when she's better. She'll be around at least until she regains her memory."

* * *

Later that day Sakura visited Chinatsu again. "How are you feeling?"

Chinatsu sighed in frustration. "I can't believe I can't remember anything."

"Don't push it. You'll remember everything eventually. Tsunade-sama says you're welcome here."

Chinatsu smiled brightly. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "So how do you feel? It's been four days since you got here. Do you think you can walk? I want to show you around."

Chinatsu nodded. "I already got up to go to the bathroom."

"Who said you could get out of your bed?"

Chinatsu grinned sheepishly. "I have a problem sometimes with authority. Especially if I know I can do something and I'm not allowed to."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I brought you some new clothes."

Chinatsu nodded and hopped out of bed. Sakura got to see her really for the first time. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either. She seemed very athletic but had a larger than average chest. Sakura judged her to be about a C cup. (No it is not perverted, girls judge each other) She had dark brown hair and dark eyes that often glittered for some reason known only to Chinatsu. She quickly changed into the clothes Sakura had brought her, a pair of ninja shorts and a skirt like Sakura's but green and a tank top shirt.

"I know it's not much. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will give you some money to buy new clothes. If not I'll give you some," said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

As they walked out of the hospital Sakura asked, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 20," replied Chinatsu.

"Oh so am I. How about a nickname like Chi-chan or something?"

Chinatsu giggled. "The only nickname I remember is Natsu-chan and you reversed it, but either is fine. I realize my name is a mouthful."

Sakura laughed. "It's not that bad. Hopefully we'll get to meet some of my friends while I show you around."

"Are any of them cute?" joked Chinatsu.

Sakura laughed then shrugged. "Never really thought about it. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," replied Chinatsu looking slightly sad.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Sakura.

Chinatsu shook her head. "Always wanted one but no guy ever saw me as more than a friend… I think. Hard to tell for sure when you can't remember any guys you used to know."

"Don't worry about it. It's their loss you seem really nice," smiled Sakura.

They chatted some more as they walked through Konoha. Suddenly a big white dog bounded up to them.

"Hey big guy. What's up?" said Chinatsu reaching to scratch the dog behind his ears.

"That's Akamaru. Guess that means you'll meet Kiba pretty soon," explained Sakura.

"Hey Akamaru. Aren't you a big dog?" crooned Chinatsu. Akamaru woofed and licked her face. She giggled.

"Hey Sakura!" called a voice.

"That's Kiba," said Sakura to Chinatsu. Chinatsu turned to see a dark haired boy with some triangle markings on his face running towards them. She thought he looked kinda cute in wild kind of way.

"Hey Kiba," said Sakura as he approached them. Chinatsu kept absentmindedly scratching Akamaru behind his ear.

"This is Chinatsu," introduced Sakura and Kiba took a good look at her. She wasn't half bad looking.

"Where are you from?" he asked. She frowned slightly.

"Gomen Kiba," she replied. Kiba looked puzzled.

"She staggered into the village and collapsed about four days ago. She'd been attacked, but now she can't remember anything to do with where she came from. Tsunade-sama's letting her stay here until she remembers."

"Can you remember anything else?" asked Kiba curious.

"I can remember everything else except where I came from or anyone there," replied Chinatsu frustrated.

"That's ok. I'm sure you'll remember," said Kiba reassuringly smiling slightly.

"Thanks," she replied flashing a smile. Kiba was taken aback. Her smile was gorgeous. He thought she was cute but when she smiled… Wow.

Akamaru woofed at Kiba. Chinatsu smiled at the dog.

"Is he your pet?"

"No. He' not a pet but he is mine. Actually I'm surprised you weren't scared when he ran up to you."

Chinatsu laughed. "I've always loved all kinds of dogs." She frowned. "Although now that I think of it I don't know why his size doesn't bother me. He's quite a bit larger than normal dogs." She trailed off and Akamaru took the opportunity to lick her face again.

"Akamaru!" scolded Kiba.

Chinatsu laughed. "It's fine Kiba. Well if he isn't your pet what is he then?"

"He's my partner," explained Kiba. "We work together to complete missions and stuff."

"Your…partner?" asked Chinatsu, eyes widening but not in shock, in fear. She froze but then started shaking. Kiba stepped towards her.

"Are you-"

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered flinching back, pupil's dilating. Sakura and Kiba exchanged a glance.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again please," begged Chinatsu. Her hands flew up to clutch her head. Akamaru whimpered.

"Please no!" she yelled falling to the ground.

"Sakura what the hell is going on?!?" yelled Kiba not sure what to do.

"I think she remembered something," replied Sakura rushing to Chinatsu's side. "And now she's reliving it." Suddenly Chinatsu started screaming and flailing around.

"We need to get her to the hospital now!" commanded Sakura.

"Akamaru can get her there quick," replied Kiba.

"She needs to stop moving. She'll fall off," said Sakura starting to get frantic.

"Get on Akamaru. We'll have to hold her," replied Kiba bending down and picking up Chinatsu trying his best to stop her thrashing and ignoring when she did hit him. He got her on Akamaru and they dashed off to the hospital.

* * *

AN: Well I'm back. This originally was going to be basically me running around the Naruto world but something happened and now she only sort of looks like me and has the jutsus I think are cool. I may write more stories with her and she could be paired with either Kiba or Kankuro depends on the story. I hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Akamaru whimpered. Kiba put a hand on his dog's head to reassure him everything would be fine but to be honest he was nervous. They had reached the hospital fifteen minutes ago. Halfway there Chinatsu had fallen limp. It had scared Kiba. He hadn't known her that long but he considered her a friend. Akamaru certainly did. None of the nurses would tell him anything and he was starting to get angry. Finally he spotted Sakura headed towards him.

"Sakura what's going on?" he demanded.

"Follow me," she said. "I'll explain everything when Tsunade-sama gets here." She led Kiba to an empty room. Tsunade left the room next to them and came into theirs.

"Is Chinatsu ok?" asked Kiba.

Tsunade sighed. "She's sedated right now." Kiba relaxed slightly. "I decided to do an in depth exam and I just finished. I found… well before that explain what happened."

Sakura described what had happened up until they had met Kiba. He jumped in. "To be honest I was surprised she was getting along so great with Akamaru so I talked with her a little bit."

"And you thought she was pretty," teased Sakura.

"Maybe," muttered Kiba blushing slightly. "I told her I worked with Akamaru and she freaked out. Sakura said she was remembering something. She was screaming…"

Sakura looked at him startled that he cared so much. It was obvious he cared much more than Chinatsu just being pretty.

"I think Sakura may be right," sighed Tsunade.

"What the hell happened to her?" growled Kiba. Tsunade looked closely at both him and Sakura.

"It's clear you two are the closest to her so I'm going to tell you what I found out. Even though I think you care about her as a friend and her beauty doesn't matter at this point, Kiba I want to hear that from you that that is the truth."

"Of course it's the truth!" spat Kiba, Akamaru barking in agreement. Tsunade nodded.

"I thought so. Please don't get angry but when you find out what happened to her you'll understand why I had to ask you that."

Kiba ran his hand through his hair. "It's that bad? Dear Kami."

"I found some very disturbing things when I examined Chinatsu. I can say for certain she has been the victim of some very violent sexual abuse." Sakura gasped and Kiba growled. "On top of that the physical abuse has gone on for much longer I believe."

"No wonder she didn't want to remember," said Sakura. Tsunade looked to Kiba who just looked drained.

"I caused her to remember this?" he asked quietly.

"No," said Sakura and Tsunade firmly.

"She had a fairly long conversation with you. So it wasn't your appearance but what you said about you and Akamaru working together," continued Sakura.

"Sakura's right," confirmed Tsunade. "When Chinatsu wakes up today I'm going to talk to her. Sakura, you'll be there too."

"I want to come," said Kiba.

"No," replied Tsunade. "She could be too embarrassed to talk about anything that happened to her."

"But…"

"Tsunade-sama I think Kiba and Akamaru should be there," put in Sakura. "Chi-chan really enjoyed talking to Kiba and other than me he's the only person she knows."

Tsunade thought for a minute.

"Please Tsunade-sama at least just ask her. If she doesn't want me there I'll go," pleaded Kiba.

"Ok," said Tsunade smiling. "It's nice to know she's made such good friends in such a short period of time."

Kiba and Sakura smiled back. Akamaru woofed happily.

* * *

"Why have you returned without the girl?" snapped a figure sitting just beyond the light of the campfire.

"Forgive us. She made it into Konohagakure before we could reach her. We returned to ask for further instruction."

The figure snorted. "Of course it's Konoha. She'll probably cozy up to the Inuzaka's." He thought for a little while. "She can't stay there forever and it's about time we take our fight to the Inuzakas. Go back and watch for her." He smiled sinisterly. "Two birds with one stone…"

* * *

Chinatsu opened her eyes to see Sakura at her bedside.

"How did I get back in the hospital?"

"Kiba and I brought you on Akamaru."

Chinatasu gave a small smile at Kiba's name.

"You know what's weird Sakura? He and I have barely talked but I already consider him a good friend, and it has nothing to do with how cute he is." She smiled again then frowned. "Forget I just said that."

Sakura laughed to herself. "No problem. Anyway I don't think it's weird that you see him as a friend."

Chinatsu smiled at her. "At least I know I have one friend. He probably doesn't like me anymore after I fainted on him."

Sakura frowned. "Chi-chan you didn't just faint…"

Chinatsu's face paled as she remembered. She could feel the bile rise in her throat but forced it back down.

"Tsunade-sama has some question," said Sakura gently. "I'll be here too but I need to ask you two things first. Are you going to be able to answer her questions?"

Chinatsu nodded.

"Ok. Do you want Kiba to be here?"

"Why would he want to be here?" she asked confused.

"He's worried about you. He thinks of you as a friend just like you do him."

Chinatsu shook her head. "I doubt it. He's probably just worried because you're his friend and I'm your friend."

"Chi-chan…" said Sakura upset that Chinatsu was being so pessimistic.

"Does he know already?" asked Chinatsu suddenly. Sakura hesitated before nodding. Chinatsu sighed.

"Then he might as well come if he wants to." She still didn't believe someone she had known for less than ten minutes could feel the same way she did towards him. Sakura got up to get Tsunade, Kiba, and Akamaru. Tsunade had made an exception for Akamaru in this case. When Sakura came back Akamaru bounded to the bed and started sniffing Chinatsu.

"Hey big guy," she said smiling a little. He licked her face before Kiba came in and said, "Calm down Akamaru. She just woke up." Akamaru backed up and lay down.

"He was fine Kiba," said Chinatsu softly.

"Well Chinatsu where do you want to start?" asked Tsunade. Chinatsu took a deep breath and began.

"I was born in a very small village that was very poor. My mom and dad barely made enough to support all three of us. I was usually hungry. One day this group of ninja came through the village. My parents sold me to them." Chinatsu paused and gulped.

"They told me it was so I could survive, they could feed me. I still don't know if that was true or they just sold me for the money to eat."

Sakura bit her lip. Tsunade's eyes hardened. Kiba's expression hadn't changed since he entered the room. It was clear he was trying very hard not to get angry.

"It was nice for awhile. They were teaching me how to fight. I also got to hang out and play with their wolves."

"Wolves?" interrupted Tsunade.

"They worked with them. I guess like Kiba works with Akamaru," explained Chinatsu then she shivered.

"Once I was little older the training got harder. I wasn't allowed to have a wolf partner so I was often outmatched. They expected a lot of me and I often got hurt. They told me it was my fault for being so weak. For a while I believed them." A small growl escaped from Kiba. Chinatsu continued.

"I was starting to think about running away. I was fairly skilled. I could handle being on my own. I was 16 by then. I had fully… matured I guess you could say," said Chinatsu blushing slightly and looking away from Kiba. "Some of the band were starting to notice. When I was sparring with one of my senseis I accidently injured him. He got very angry and decided I would be punished. I was used to the beatings at this point and didn't think too much about it." Chinatsu paused and took a deep breath.

"That night…" she forced down the rising bile again. "…was the first time they raped me." Another growl could be heard from Kiba.

"I really thought about running away after that but they seemed to know and warned me the punishment would be worse if they caught me trying to run away. Soon every mistake I made would be bad enough to warrant… that punishment. They even started to make up things I did wrong so they could have their turn with me." She shuddered.

"You probably won't believe me when I say I wished it had stayed that way."

Sakura squeezed her hands together in her lap as tightly as she could. Chinatsu continued.

"One day one of the male wolves was in heat. I had chosen that particular day to take out my anger on my sparring partner. He didn't take it too well and… came up with an idea."

A fierce feral snarl ripped out of the back of Kiba's throat as he exploded out of his chair.

"Those bastards!" he growled.

"Kiba!" snapped Tsunade. He just growled again, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"Kiba, please. I…I need to say this," pleaded Chinatsu. Kiba looked at her immediately sorry that he had reacted like that. He sat back down but despite his best efforts he remained extremely tense. Chinatsu took a deep breath.

"They t-tied me up and let the wolf…" The bile wouldn't stay down any longer and she leaned over the side of the bed and let her stomach's contents go. She felt someone holding her hair out of her face and saying something comforting. She looked up expecting to see Sakura or maybe Tsunade but was surprised when she saw Kiba.

"Kiba?" she rasped, her throat sore from the stomach acid. "You do consider me a friend?" she gasped out before she started heaving again. It was just dry heaves now.

"Of course," murmured Kiba. "Didn't Sakura tell you?"

Chinatsu couldn't answer so Sakura did. "She didn't believe me. When she feels better you two can talk about it."

Eventually Chinatsu's dry heaves stopped but she felt horrible. She sat back in her bed. Tsunade stood up.

"I think that's enough. Needless to say you are now an official member of Konoha. We'll let you rest."

Sakura stood and said, "I'll make sure to send someone to clean up the mess."

Kiba just stood and started to leave.

"Kiba?" rasped Chinatsu. He turned and looked at her. "Will you wait around a little bit. When I feel a little better I want to talk to you."

He smiled a little. "Sure."

Out in the hallway Sakura waved down another nurse to clean up the mess before grabbing Kiba.

"I'll tell you this once. She trusts you. Kami knows how she could trust any man after what happened to her but she does. Don't break that trust."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" snapped Kiba angry that Sakura could think that and still angry about what had happened to Chinatsu.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Tears formed in her eyes. Kiba slumped.

"I know," he said softly. "Have a little faith in me Sakura. Just because she's pretty and she trusts me doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of her."

"I do have faith in you," replied Sakura. "Even if I didn't I'd have to after she told us that. We're her family now, the people she trusts most."

Kiba nodded. "But why me?"

Sakura smiled. "Sometimes we don't need a reason to trust someone. I should know."

"But that was a reason," protested Kiba. "You loved him."

Sakura shrugged and walked away leaving Kiba confused.

Fifteen minutes later Chinatsu was feeling a lot better so she got out of bed and went looking for Kiba. She left her room but before she could decided to go left or right, Kiba turned the corner.

"Chinatsu? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for you," she replied.

"Well let's go back to your room," suggested Kiba. He helped her back into bed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

Chinatsu took a deep breath. "Do you only like me because I'm friends with Sakura?"

Kiba was confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well you could just be feeling bad for me and we barely talked."

"Didn't Sakura tell you that I thought of you as a friend?"

"I didn't believe her. We never met before and just because I think of you as a good friend and I trust you doesn't mean you do," said Chinatsu quickly.

"Don't you think that if you feel that way I could feel the same?" asked Kiba astonished. Chinatsu paused.

"I never thought about it that way. I guess I wanted to trust you but didn't want to."

Kiba frowned. "Chinatsu if your uncomfortable with me-"

"No that's not what I meant," said Chinatsu quickly. "Just… don't take it the wrong way if I get paranoid or weird about our friendship."

Kiba smiled. "I'm glad that's cleared up. I don't think Akamaru would like it if we didn't hang out."

Chinatsu laughed. "Thanks Kiba."

Kiba was again taken aback at how beautiful she was when she smiled. He stood up.

"Well I'm gonna go. I need to take to my clan to see if they know anything about these wolf people."

Chinatsu's smile fled. Kiba frowned.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you. You didn't have to tell me."

"…Something told me to trust you and I really wanted to believe that. Plus Sakura said you already knew and since you knew I wanted you to understand exactly what had happened," said Chinatsu after thinking about it. Kiba reached the door but turned again.

"Sorry for making you remember."

"Don't!" snapped Chinatsu. Kiba flinched. She saw that and winced. "Sorry," she said softly. "I just meant don't even think about blaming yourself. I would have remembered eventually. I don't want any of my friends blaming themselves."

"I'll remember that," said Kiba smiling again. "Feel free to drop by any time. You're welcome in my clan."

Chinatsu smiled. "Thanks Kiba."

* * *

AN: Well here's the second chapter. It gives Chinatsu's background and starts to develop her and Kiba's relationship. It's a little bit longer than I wanted but there was no good place to split the chapter in half. The one place that is conducive to cutting it in half would have made this chapter really short and you really wouldn't have learned anything. So I decided to treat you guys to a longer chapter. I'm pleasantly surprised at the response I've gotten for this story. I have 3 story alerts already. To be honest I didn't think anyone would like this story that much. Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing and following. I have quite a bit more written so you'll have fairly consistant uploads for a while. Unfortunately classes start again after break on Monday so I may not have a much time to write or completely lose my inspiration. I've found that when I get too busy at college my little inspiration fairies fly away :P Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!!

I don't own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Chinatsu was released from the hospital. Sakura still had work so Chinatsu decided to explore the village. It didn't take very long before she was lost. She bit her lip trying to figure out which way to go when she heard a familiar voice.

"Chinatsu!" It was Kiba. She sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad to see you Kiba. I got lost," said Chinatsu sheepishly. Kiba shrugged. "It's ok. It's only your second day in Konoha."

"Kiba!" called a voice. Chinatsu turned to see a dark haired girl with pale eyes and a boy almost entirely covered in a coat with sunglasses walking towards them.

"Who are they?" asked Chinatsu as they got closer.

"They're my teammates," explained Kiba. "Hey guys this is Chinatsu."

"It's nice to meet you," said the girl.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. Don't worry she's not blind it's just part of the clan," explained Kiba. Chinatsu smiled at her. She smiled back timidly.

"She's still a little shy. Her boyfriend is helping her get over that. Even though it took him forever to figure out she like him," teased Kiba. Hinata blushed.

"Don't make fun of Naruto-kun Kiba."

"But he was so oblivious," protested Kiba laughing.

"How did he find out?" asked Chinatsu.

"She almost died trying to save him," replied Kiba.

"Wow," said Chinatsu. "It took that for him to realize?"

Kiba laughed again. "Anyway this is Shino. Don't freak out but he uses bugs that live inside his body."

…

"Cool!" yelled Chinatsu. "What kind of bugs? Big ones? Small ones? How does it work?"

Kiba and Hinata looked shocked and Shino's eyebrows raised then Kiba started laughing.

"You would think that was cool."

"Well it is," protested Chinatsu.

"Well some time I'll have to talk to you about it," said Shino.

"I'll take you up on that," she replied.

"Hey Kiba when do you think Tsunade-sama will give me money to buy new clothes? I feel bad I'm using Sakura's."

Hinata perked up. Kiba laughed again. "I doubt Tsunade-sama will give you money. She's racked up too much gambling debts."

"Oh," said Chinatsu deflating.

"If you need clothes I can buy you some," put in Hinata.

"Oh you don't need to…" protested Chinatsu.

"It's fine," replied Hinata. "It's not every day I get to help out a new friend."

Chinatsu beamed. "Great! Let's go shopping!" She grabbed Hinata's hand and took a few steps before she turned around.

"…I don't know where I'm going."

HInata smiled and Kiba laughed.

"It's this way," said Hinata. Chinatsu turned and waved.

"Bye Kiba! Bye Shino-san! See you later!"

"So how did you meet Kiba?" asked Chinatsu.

"He's my teammate along with Shino," explained Hinata. "He had a huge crush on me for a while but told me he just wanted me to be happy with Naruto-kun and let me go."

"He gave you up so you could be happy?" asked Chinatsu slightly surprised. "I knew he was nice but wow."

Hinata nodded. "You're really lucky to have him as a friend. How did you meet him?"

"Well Sakura was showing me around Konoha and we ran into Akamaru. Kiba showed up later. He was the second person I met here. It was weird because we had barely talked but I really thought of him as a close friend. Later, when we talked in the hospital, I found out he felt the same way."

"Why were you in the hospital?" asked Hinata concerned.

"I had lost part of my memory. Something Kiba said triggered that to come back."

"I still don't understand why you were in the hospital," said Hinata.

Chinatsu frowned and her shoulder slumped slightly. "My life hasn't been pleasant."

"I'm sorry Chinatsu," said Hinata

"I told Kiba, Sakura, and Tsunade what had happened to me. I…"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," said Hinata stopping. Chinatsu shook her head.

"You're my friend. I want to tell you and I need to be able to trust people. I was abused and raped to put it mildly," she said softly.

"Chinatsu…" said Hinata wrapping her in a hug. Chinatsu smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Hinata."

"Come on let's go shopping," said Hinata.

Hinata and Chinatsu laughed and chatted as they found new clothes for Chinatsu. They ended up choosing a black halter top with a short red tube top over it and a pair of ninja shorts underneath and a skirt that was fairly short. They heard a voice call out as they left the store.

"Hina-chan!"

Chinatsu and Hinata turned around to see a blond spikey haired boy running towards them.

"Naru-kun!" called Hinata waving. Naruto ran up and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss. Chinatsu giggled. Hinata blushed and broke the kiss.

"Naru-kun this is Chinatsu. She's new to Konoha."

"Nice to meet you," said Naruto. Chinatsu cocked her head at Naruto.

"Did it really take him that long to realize you liked him Hinata? He doesn't look that clueless."

Hinata lauged and Naruto rubbed a hand behind his head sheepishly. Chinatsu winced as she realied what she had just said.

"Sorry. I don't always think through what I say."

Naruto laughed. "Hey that's kinda like me. So where are you from? How long are you staying in Konoha?"

Chinatsu bit her lip and looked away. "I'm a member of Konoha now," she said finally.

"Huh?" asked Naruto confused.

"Naru-kun, the people she lived with abused her," explained Hinata deliberately leaving out the fact she was raped. Chinatsu threw her a grateful look. Naruto winced.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Chinatsu smiling at him.

"Wow! Your smile is really pretty!" blurted out Naruto.

"Really?" asked Chinatsu. Hinata nodded.

"Naru-kun's right."

"Thanks!" said Chinatsu. Hinata turned back to Naruto.

"I'll see you tonight. I'm gonna finish up our girls day with Natsu-chan," said Hinata.

"Aw can't I come?" whined Naruto. Hinata laughed.

"It's a girl's day Naru."

"I can be a girl!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata's face fell. "No Naruto. Don't-"

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto transformed into a naked girl covered only by smoke. Hinata face palmed. Chinatsu just stared for a second before bursting into laughter.

"NAKED!" she shrieked laughing hysterically. Naruto changed back.

"Ummm…"

Chinatsu fell to the ground tears streaming down her face still laughing. "I…can't…breathe!"

"She's kinda weird," said Naruto.

"Nar-u-to!" came a voice. Naruto winced.

"He-hey Sakura. What's up?"

"What did you do to Chi-chan?" growled Sakura.

"Nothing," said Naruto quickly.

Chinatsu pointed at him. "Naked!" she gasped out before dissolving in laughter again.

"Baka!!" yelled Sakura punching Naruto in the head. "Why would you use that jutsu?"

"Ow! Sakura that hurt!"

"You didn't need to hit him that hard," said Hinata. "He did deserve it though."

"Hina-chan!"

Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "We'll talk about it later. Love you Naru-kun."

"Love you too Hina-chan," called Naruto already running away hoping not to get hit by Sakura again.

Meanwhile, Chinatsu had finally stopped laughing and stood up.

"I haven't laughed like that since I was little," she said wiping her eyes.

Hinata smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I kinda like him."

Hinata laughed.

"I've been looking for you Chi-chan," said Sakura.

"If it's about clothes Hinata already bought me some."

"That's good, thanks Hinata, but not the reason I was looking for you. Tomorrow's Friday and I'm planning a big party to introduce you to everyone. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, are coming in tonight so I thought it would be nice for you to meet everyone at once."

"Sure why not?" said Chinatsu. "Just… will you tell them what happened to me? I don't want to have to explain to everyone. Just that I was abused."

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura. Chinatsu nodded. "Ok. Oh and I ran into Kiba. He said that his clan is looking into the people who you were traveling with. He'll let you know if anything comes up."

Chinatsu smiled. "He doesn't need to do that."

Sakura shrugged smiling to herself. Hinata smiled too.

_Good for you Kiba. She's good for you. I'm glad you found someone else._

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter 3 Chinatsu finally got her outfit. Oh and when I first saw naruto's sexy jutsu there was a little person in my head doing exactly what Chinatsu was doing. :P I have a few more ideas but the story writing has definately slowed down so the updates will also slow down. Half the party will be in the next chapter the last half in the chapter after that and that's all I have written right now Be on the lookout for an obstacle to the ChinaKiba relationship in the next 2 chapters don't worry it will resolve itself eventually. Enjoy!!

I don't own Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and went pretty fast for Chinatsu. She was nervous about meeting so many people. She waited in Sakura's apartment for her to get done with work at the hospital. Sakura came in with a dark haired boy.

"Hey Chinatsu. Ready to go? Oh yeah this is my boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke-kun this is Chinatsu."

"Hn."

"Don't start that Saskue-kun you just met her," protested Sakura.

Sasuke laughed. "You should know by now I only do that to annoy you."

Sakura hit him lightly. "Come on Chinatsu, let's get going to Ino's. Tonight's going to be great."

They left the apartment and started walking. Sakura and Sasuke chatting and Chinatsu speaking up now and then. Suddenly her eyes narrowed.

"Someone's following us," she said softly. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance. Then they sighed.

"Ten bucks says it's Naruto," said Sakura.

"I know," replied Sasuke.

"Naruto? Why?" asked Chinatsu.

"He likes to try and catch me off guard," explained Sasuke. "We're 'rivals.'"

"They really see each other as brothers and like to compete a lot," put in Sakura.

"Oh," replied Chinatsu.

"Naruto! Just come out. I know you're there," yelled Sasuke.

"Aw no fair you cheated," accused Naruto appearing in front of them.

"Nah Chinatsu noticed you," said Sasuke. Naruto pouted.

"You were really well hidden Naruto," said Chinatsu quickly. "I wouldn't have known you were there if they hadn't told me."

"Who?" asked Sakura confused.

"Oh yeah you don't know. I'm a nature user," explained Chinatsu.

"But we all use some sort of nature to perform our jutsus, so aren't we all nature users?" asked Sakura.

Chinatsu nodded. "In a way but I actually use nature." She sighed. "That didn't help at all. It's difficult to explain. I use the living part of nature in my jutsus. Flowers, trees, water, wind. They're all alive and are like their own person. I've found a way to manipulate my chakra so I can 'speak' to them. I can even understand animals a little."

"That's amazing," said Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"So nature told you about Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Chinatsu nodded. "Normally I wouldn't be that alert but I've been nervous about… them lately. I just have a feeling they're coming to get me and take me back."

"Don't worry about them Chinatsu. If they get close I'll kick their asses!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

"We protect our friends," said Sakura. "Now come on, no more moping. We'll be late for the party."

Chinatsu smiled and nodded.

"Forehead! Why are you so late?" asked Ino.

"At least I showed up Ino-pig," replied Sakura. "Chinatsu this is Ino."

"Hey Chinatsu. Oh we may call each other names but we're really friends. Come on in. Everyone's waiting to meet you," said Ino grabbing Chinatsu and dragging her into the center of a living room.

"Hey everyone. Listen up!" yelled Ino getting everyone's attention. Sakura also stood by Chinatsu.

"Thanks for coming guys," said Sakura. "This is Chinatsu. Chinatsu over there is Shino." Shino nodded. "On the couch is Neji and his girlfriend TenTen. Neji is Hinata's cousin." Neji nodded and TenTen waved.

"Over at the food table is Chouji, Ino's boyfriend."

"Hey," said Chouji around a mouthful of chips.

"Those two are Shikamaru and Temari. They're dating and Temari's from Suna."

"Hey there," said Temari.

"It's too troublesome to say hi," said Shikamaru lazily putting his arm around Temari's shoulders.

"Well by that way of thinking it's easier to say hi than to complain about hard it is," pointed out Chinatsu. Everyone laughed.

"She got you there Shikamaru," said Ino. Shikamaru just grumbled but took a closer look at Chinatsu now rather interested.

"You'll get used to him," said Sakura. "That's Gaara. He's Suna's Kazekage and Temari's little brother. His girlfriend Matsuri had to stay in Suna to keep things under control." Gaara smiled slightly.

"The guy in the green jumpsuit is Lee. He's Neji and TenTen's teammate."

"Yosh you are very beautiful. Would you like to go out with me?" asked Lee smiling his glinting smile. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is he serious?" asked Chinatsu.

"Unfortunately yes," replied Sakura.

"Can't we just be friends," asked Chinatsu meekly, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yosh our fire of friendship will burn brightly!!"

"Umm you know Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. Am I missing anyone?"

"You forgot Kankuro," said Temari.

"Oh yeah where is he?" asked Sakura.

"I heard my name," said Kankuro coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm introducing everyone to Chinatsu. That's Kankuro. He's Temari and Gaara's brother and is also from Suna."

"Hey Kankuro did you have to wear your makeup?" asked Ino.

"It's facepaint and why not?"

"It's a party!" yelled Ino.

"I think it's kinda cool," said Chinatsu.

"Thanks," said Kankuro smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Naruto. Chinatsu quickly slipped over towards Kiba and Shino.

"Hey Chinatsu. How was your day?" asked Kiba.

"Boring," sighed Chinatsu.

"You should have come over," said Kiba. "I told you, you can come over whenever you want."

"Thanks Kiba, but it was more than that. I wasn't really looking forward to this party."

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda shy when I meet new people. I try not to but I can't help it."

"I don't think you're shy," said Kiba.

"Well yeah I know you. I start to open up once I get to know you but I just can't with new people."

"That's ok," said Kiba. "Not everyone can be like Naruto."

Chinatsu laughed. "Thanks Kiba."

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence when Chinatsu spoke up again.

"What's up with that Lee kid?"

Kiba snorted. "He's very forward. He probably won't give up on you until you get a boyfriend. He did the same thing to Sakura until she and Sasuke started dating."

"Great," muttered Chinatsu. Kiba snickered.

"I'm glad you find this funny," said Chinatsu icily.

"Aww come on Chinatsu. You have to admit it is a little funny."

"I guess," she admitted.

"You know I wouldn't make fun of you for real. It's all in fun," said Kiba.

"I know Kiba. Geez what do you think I am?" teased Chinatsu.

"Hey I'm just making sure. I don't know how strong you are," joked Kiba.

"Oh yeah. Would you be able to train with me like tomorrow. I want to start getting back into shape so I can help out Konoha. I want to be a ninja again."

"Sure no problem," replied Kiba.

"You're the best!"

Suddenly Ino appeared and grabbed Chinatsu. "Come on we're playing spin the bottle truth or dare."

Chinatsu sent a pleading look at Kiba that simply said 'Help me.' He just laughed. Chinatsu's eyes narrowed.

"On one condition," she said to Ino. "You have to make Kiba play." Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Deal," said Ino.

"Chinatsu," whined Kiba.

"That's what you get for not helping me," said Chinatsu grabbing his wrist and pulling him after Ino. Kiba blushed slightly at the contact. Chinatsu didn't see it. He had it under control by the time they reached the table. Temari, TenTen, Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, and Sakura were already sitting there. Ino, Chinatsu, and Kiba sat down.

"I'll go first," said Ino spinning the bottle. It landed on...

* * *

AN: Bwahahaha Cliffhanger no jutsu! ok now that that's out of the way I know it's a stupid ending but otherwise the chapter would be waaaaay too so the second part of the party will be next chapter. I decided to be nice and upload a new chapter before the end of the week. Mainly because I sat down like 2 nights ago and wrote like 5 more pages basically consisting of the sleepover after the party (you'll learn about that next chapter) the following morning (with a minor crisis) and I have her training session planned out. Also since I have had such a strong response to the ChinaKiba pairing I have decided to keep it like that and create a new character to pair with Kankuro. Her name will be Hosokawa Fumie. She'll basically look like Chinatsu but her personality will be very different, matching Kankuro's more. Speaking of Kankuro's personality he is very toned down from the perverted well jerk he usually is, in this story because Temari had threatened a very sensitive part of his anatomy :P that's why compassionate Kankuro next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time:**

**Suddenly Ino appeared and grabbed Chinatsu. "Come on we're playing spin the bottle truth or dare."**

**Chinatsu sent a pleading look at Kiba that simply said 'Help me.' He just laughed. Chinatsu's eyes narrowed.**

**"On one condition," she said to Ino. "You have to make Kiba play." Kiba's jaw dropped.**

**"Deal," said Ino.**

**"Chinatsu," whined Kiba.**

**"That's what you get for not helping me," said Chinatsu grabbing his wrist and pulling him after Ino. Kiba blushed slightly at the contact. Chinatsu didn't see it. He had it under control by the time they reached the table. Temari, TenTen, Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, and Sakura were already sitting there. Ino, Chinatsu, and Kiba sat down.**

**"I'll go first," said Ino spinning the bottle. It landed on...**

* * *

Kankuro.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Ino.

"Dare," replied Kankuro.

"Wash off your makeup," said Ino immediately.

"It's face paint," grumbled Kankuro as he got up to go wash it off. He came back a few minutes later. Chinatsu's eyes widened slightly. He was really hot!

Kankuro sat down. "My turn." The bottle landed on Ino.

"Truth or Dare?" said Kankuro waiting for revenge.

"Truth," replied Ino smugly.

"Do you really love Chouji?" asked Kankuro after a minute. "I mean isn't he too fat for you?"

"CHOUJI ISN'T FAT!!!!" yelled Ino punching Kankuro. "My turn again?" she asked sweetly before spinning the bottle.

Chinatsu leaned over to Kiba. "She's kind of scary," she whispered. Kiba chuckled.

"Chinatsu stop flirting with Kiba the bottle landed on you. Truth or Dare?"

"I wasn't flirting," protested Chinatsu. "I don't know how to."

"Shouldn't have told her that," muttered Kiba.

"You are so having a sleepover tonight," said Ino. "Now Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," muttered Chinatsu mortified about what she had said and what was going to happen at the sleepover.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Ino. Embarrassed Chinatsu shook her head. "You're 20 and you've never had a boyfriend?" asked Ino. "Have you liked a guy?"

"Well yeah I've been attracted to guys before but I've never really known a guy well enough to think about that. Not to mention…" she trailed off shivering slightly. Kiba started to reach out to her when she stood up suddenly.

"I'm kinda hungry. Someone else can take my turn," she said and left.

"Ino!" hissed Sakura. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Sorry," gulped Ino realizing her mistake. Hinata and Kiba got up and went after Chinatasu. Surprisingly so did Kankuro.

Chinatsu bypassed the food table and left the house. She sat on the front step trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Way to go idiot," she scolded herself.

"You're not an idiot," said three voices together.

Chinatsu turned to see Hinata, Kiba, and Kankuro standing behind her. She was surprised to see Kankuro.

"Why are you here?" she asked still trying to keep from crying.

"I know you were raped," he said gently.

Kiba growled at him. "Who told you?"

"I figured it out."

"How?" asked Chinatsu.

Kankuro sat down beside her.

"I have a friend back in Suna who was raped. I could tell the signs. For the longest time she blamed herself when something someone said or did reminded her of that. You need to realize it's not your fault for your brain associating random things with what happened to you. And sometimes you just need to cry."

Chinatsu smiled at Kankuro wiping her eyes. "Thanks Kankuro. You're a good friend."

Hinata bit her lip sneaking a glance at Kiba. His face was curiously neutral but Hinata could see the sadness in his eyes. Kankuro stood up and held out a hand to Chinatsu. She took it and hugged him quickly.

"Let's go back to the party. Thanks for coming Hinata-chan, Kiba."

Hinata smiled and Kiba forced one.

Chinatsu went back in and sat down on the couch next to Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke came up to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Sakura.

Chinatsu nodded. "Just needed some fresh air. Kankuro joined me," she said blushing slightly.

"Well that's good," sighed Sakura.

"Told ya she'd be fine," said Sauske.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "Fine, you were right. Let's go get some food."

Sasuke smiled and followed Sakura.

"He's so happy," said Naruto.

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" asked Chinatsu confused.

"Oh yeah you weren't here. Teme there was the human ice cube when we were kids. He betrayed the village and joined our biggest enemy to gain enough power to defeat his brother." Chinatsu's jaw dropped. Naruto continued. "Me and Sakura never gave up on him. We kept trying to bring him back. He killed our enemy and his brother but it almost killed him. We found him close to death next to his dead brother. Sakura healed him, almost drained all her chakra, but after we got him back he was still the cold emotionless bastard he was before. We stayed by his side through his jail time and his probation from missions. Sakura always loved him even as a kid but nothing seemed to phase him until that day."

"What happened?" asked Chinatsu curious.

"His former team kidnapped Sakura to try and get Konoha to release him. They thought he was being held against his will. He was actually staying by his own choice though we didn't really know why. Well we found out after that," chuckled Naruto. "Sasuke freaked out when he heard what had happened to Sakura and almost killed his former team. She had cracked his emotionless shell. They started dating soon after that. It's taken awhile for him to get to this point but it's great to see him like this."

"Wow," replied Chinatsu. Meanwhile Ino had finally gotten on some music. Kankuro walked up to Chinatsu.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure," she replied smiling shyly. Naruto frowned looking for Kiba. Hinata walked up and sat next to him.

"Hey Naru-kun, what's wrong?"

"That."

Hinata saw Chinatsu and Kankuro dancing. "Oh."

"I thought you said Kiba likes her."

"He does," replied HInata. "I'm afraid he's going to let her go like he did me. I don't know what to do Naru-kun."

Naruto frowned. "Let's let things go for now. You can talk to Kiba if things get too out of hand."

"That's a really good idea. We can hope things work out. I don't like getting involved in other people's lives but I really think she's the girl for Kiba."

"Well you're the girl for me," said Naruto nuzzling her neck. Hinata giggled.

Kiba stood off to the side watching Chinatsu and Kankuro dance.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" asked Shino appearing next to him.

"She's happy now."

Shino said nothing for a while. "Do I have to explain the question beneath the question?"

"If she's happy I'm happy," snapped Kiba.

"That may have been true for Hinata but I don't think that is the case with Chinatsu," said Shino before walking away again. Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shino was right. What he had felt for HInata was nothing compared to what he felt for Chinatsu.

But he still knew that if she wanted someone else, he would let her go too.

Meanwhile the song had ended and Chinatsu ran over to Kiba.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You look kinda sad," she pushed.

"Uh…" stammered Kiba looking for an excuse. "I…uh…can't dance."

"Pssh is that all? Neither can I," said Chinatsu waving a hand dismissively.

"But weren't you just-"

"I dance by turning off my brain and moving to the music and I don't care if I make a fool of myself."

Kiba laughed at her. "You're amazing Chinatsu."

She blushed.

_Is he flirting with me? No. I'm over thinking things again. I might ruin our friendship if I over think too many things where he's just being nice._

"Come on Kiba. Let's dance."

Kiba smiled. "Sure."

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter 5!! The sleepover is next where you find out how Ino and TenTen hooked up with Chouji and Neji. :D So I have officially written the first two chapters of the story that introduces Fumie. Both are on a sort of hold right now because I've been busy and not that much inspiration has come to me lately. Updates will slow down. My workload has increased and I just can't seem to get a good night's sleep which isn't helping. Good news only like 5 1/2 weeks till summer!!! For anyone wondering I will be working all summer :/ Anyway I'm trying to decide whether or not to upload Fumie's story now or wait till I finish this one. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!!

3 Hidden

I don't own Naruto


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later the party wrapped up and Ino sent the boys home. Temari left soon after, sneaking suspiciously in the direction of Shikamaru's apartment.

"Shikamaru's gonna get a big surprise," laughed Ino. She turned her attention to Chinatsu.

"So you don't know what flirting is yet is suspiciously looked like you were flirting with Kiba. First things first, do you like Kiba?"

Chinatsu blushed bright red. "Not like that! I mean sure he's cute and I thought he might have been flirting with me but-"

"Kiba was flirting with you?!" interrupted Ino.

Chinatsu waved her hands. "NO! I'm just over thinking our friendship. He wouldn't like me like that. Besides if I start thinking like that I'll do something stupid to ruin our relationship."

"You know Natsu-chan, I think he might have been flirting with you," said Hinata.

"Yeah remember how angry he got when he found out what happened to you Chi-chan?" put in Sakura.

"He's just a friend," said Chinatsu firmly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask. Why did Kankuro go after you during Spin the Bottle?" asked TenTen.

"Kankuro," blushed Chinatsu, "figured out I was more than just abused."

Ino's and TenTen's eyes widened in realization.

"They raped you?!" growled TenTen.

Chinatsu nodded. "Kankuro has a friend who was raped and gave me some good advice. It was really nice of him."

Ino squealed. "You have a crush on him don't you?"

Chinatsu blushed. "I don't know."

"You have to tell him!"

"Did you tell Chouji when you had a crush on him?" shot back Chinatsu.

"I never had a crush on Chouji," replied Ino.

"Then how did you get together," Chinatsu asked confused.

"It's a long story," said Ino.

Chinatsu sat back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just tell her the story Ino," said TenTen.

"Fine," snapped Ino. "But you're next TenTen."

TenTen pouted. Ino sighed.

"It started a little after Sasuke left. I was still very weak at that point and one day I trained until I passed out. These people that fancied themselves the rivals of the Akimichi clan, Chouji's clan, kidnapped me to ransom me for the food pills. Chouji's clan has developed these three food pills that increase your chakra immensely. The side effect is extreme pain after using just one and if you use all three you die. Anyway Chouji got pissed and came with the pills but instead of giving them over, he fought them and ended up using one of the pills to defeat them. He brought me back to the hospital before he collapsed. I was so upset that I had caused Chouji to be in that kind of pain. I was at his bedside crying. I thought he was asleep. I told him I was sorry I was so weak and that it was my fault he was in the hospital. He opened his eyes and said 'You aren't weak Ino. You're the strongest kunoichi I know. That's why I love you.'"

"What did you do?" asked Chinatsu.

"I ran away."

"What?!"

Ino lowered her head in shame. "I still feel horrible about running away, what that must have done to him. You have to understand, I had always thought Chouji was f… bigger and I couldn't see myself with him. I was really shallow and always on a diet to be skinny to attract the boys. But I started thinking about how he had always been there for me. Always complimenting me even when I felt ugly. Telling me I should gain some more weight even though I was trying to lose weight. I realized something and ran back to the hospital. I went back to him and told him I had been stupid and that I loved him too. We've been together ever since."

"That's sweet," said Chinatsu. "Did you have a crush on Neji TenTen?"

"Yeah but I never told him. I was afraid of losing our friendship plus we're on the same team and I didn't want any problems regarding our teamwork."

"Then how did you get together?"

"He confessed to me after I almost died."

"Like Naruto and Hinata?" asked Chinatsu after getting over her shock.

"No nothing like that. We were fighting rougue ninja. There didn't seem to be an end to them. They had ambushed us after a mission so I was already low on chakra and weapons. I had been separated from my team and was fighting this guy that I just couldn't land a hit on. Well I ran out of weapons and the guy started to toy with me. By the time Neji got there I was critically injured and almost passed out from blood loss. I have never seen Neji so angry in my life then when he saw me. He literally freaked out and destroyed the guy that had attacked me. Lee told me later that after Neji was done you couldn't even have told that the guy had been human. Right before I blacked out I heard him calling my name and I thought I could hear tears in his voice. I woke up in the hospital. He was there. I asked him about the tears. He looked at me and told me that he couldn't keep his secret anymore. He said he's never been so scared in his life then when he saw me covered in my own blood barely conscious. He had almost lost his chance to tell me he loved me."

"Wow. All of you guys had storybook like relationship starters," said Chinatsu.

"Well now it's time to help you," said Ino. Chinatsu gulped.

* * *

Sakura grumbled. Someone had bumped her awake. They had stayed up late into the night 'helping' Chinatsu. It looked like the sun was just rising. She shut her eyes to try to go back to sleep but she was bumped again. This time she heard a whimper. She sat up. Chinatsu was twitching in her sleep and moaning.

"Chi-chan?" whispered Sakura shaking her slightly.

"Stay away," she murmured. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Chi-chan wake up. You're safe." Chinatsu's twitching turned into thrashing. Sakura shook her more urgently.

"Wake up." Chinatsu started screaming.

"Chinatsu wake up now!!" yelled Sakura. Hinata, Ino, and TenTen were all up.

"What's going on?!" yelled Ino.

"Nightmare! I need to get a sedative! Make sure she doesn't hurt herself and try to wake her up!!" yelled Sakura. She ran to the kitchen frantically digging through her bag. She found what she was looking for and ran back.

"Sakura she's not waking up!" yelled TenTen frantically.

"Hold her down I need her still to give her this," said Sakura. They quickly held Chinatsu down and Skaura quickly gave her the shot of sedative. Within a minute she was quiet again. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen sat back thoroughly shaken. Sakura quickly decided what to do next.

"That was my only sedative and it wasn't a lot. It will last maybe half an hour at most. If we're lucky she'll wake up just fine. If not… that may happen again."

"Then we need to get her to a hospital," said Hinata.

"I'm going to get Kiba to help," said Sakura.

"Why don't we just take her ourselves?" asked TenTen.

"The hospital is too far away for us to carry her there. Plus I think Kiba can wake her up. Anyway by the time I get Kiba back here and use akamaru to get her to the hospital, it will be about the same time it would take for us to carry her there."

"What makes you think Kiba would be able to wake her up when we couldn't? And why would he help?" asked Ino confused.

"Because Kiba's in love with her," said Sakura before running out the door.

Ino's and TenTen's eyes widened. They turned to Hinata who didn't look surprised at all.

"You knew?"

Hinata nodded. "He has it really bad, but I'm afraid he's going to let her go to be with Kankuro. You can't tell her any of this."

All three of them turned to look at the girl sleeping on the floor hoping that Sakura would get back in time.

* * *

AN: Here you go. Be prepared for a wait for the next chapter. Probably a week or more. I don't have all of the next chapter written and my work is getting crazy... Anyway I should be uploading Fumie's story to Fanfiction soon if you don't want to wait the first chapter is up on my deviantart profile at deviantart dot com I'm off to do work blech See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura quickly arrived at the Inuzakas. She knocked on the door. Hana answered.

"Hey Sakura. You're here early. What's up?"

"I need Kiba's help," said Sakura.

"Well he's still asleep. Is this for a mission?"

"No."

"Well I don't really want to wake him. He came back real late last night."

Sakura bit her lip. "It's really important."

"I don't know if I'll be able to get him out of bed…"

"Tell him Chinatsu's in trouble. That should have him up."

Hana shrugged and motioned for Sakura to follow her. She led her to a room and walked in. Sakura waited outside.

"Hey Kiba!! Get up!!" yelled Hana.

"Leave me alone bitch. It's too early!" yelled back Kiba turning to put his back to her.

"Sakura said to say Chinatsu's in trouble."

Kiba's eyes snapped open and he flew out of bed throwing on clothes.

"What happened?!" he growled.

"Aw does Kiba have a girlfriend?" teased Hana.

"I don't have time to argue with you Hana," growled Kiba glaring at her. Hana had never seen her little brother look at her like that. She looked at Sakura to confirm her suspicions. Sakura nodded almost imperceptibly and smiled slightly. By now Kiba was dressed. He ran outside, Sakura at his side, Akamaru behind them.

"What happen?" asked Kiba again.

"Nightmare," said Sakura as they ran back towards Ino's apartment. "She started screaming and thrashing and we couldn't wake her up. She's sedated right now but it won't last much longer. If it happens again we need to get her to the hospital fast. You and Akamaru can do that."

Kiba growled and nodded. "Can I try to wake her up?"

"Go ahead but I'll make the call as to when you have to stop and we go to the hospital," replied Sakura as they reached Ino's.

"Thank Kami you're back. She's started to moan and whimper," said Ino.

Kiba rushed to Chinatsu's side. The girls drew back slightly.

"Chinatsu, you need to wake up," said Kiba firmly. Chinatsu twitched.

"Chinatsu," said Kiba again. She screamed softly starting to thrash. Kiba grabbed her arms and held them still.

"Wake up!!" he said sharply his voice filled with worry. She tried to pull away from him.

"NO!" she yelled.

"They can't hurt you anymore!" yelled Kiba shaking her. "I won't let them hurt you again! Now wake up!!!"

She screamed again before her eyes snapped open. They quickly focused on Kiba.

"Kiba?" she whispered. He cautiously let go of her arms.

"Kiba!!" she yelled throwing herself at him. He caught her and she started crying into his chest. Ino and TenTen stared at them eyes wide. Sakura and Hinata had relaxed and smiled happy that Kiba was able to wake her up.

"Kiba they-they came to try… and get m-me but… you tried to s-stop them and they k…k-killed you!" she sobbed. Kiba tightened his arms around her.

"Then they…they…"

"They will never hurt you again, hear me?" said Kiba fiercely. Chinatsu tightened her grip on his shirt and nodded still crying. Kiba sat there holding her saying 'It's ok' and 'I'm here' until her sobs started to stop. He squeezed her tighter before letting her go.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kiba. Sorry about this."

"Chinatsu do you remember when you told me not to blame myself for making you remember? Well the same thing goes for you right now," replied Kiba. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

Chinatsu smiled and nodded. Sakura stepped forward.

"Do you feel ok? Nothing hurts?"

Chinatsu shook her head. "I feel fine. Can I still train with Kiba today?"

Sakura sighed. "Even if I tell you you can't you'd still do it so go ahead."

Chinatsu smiled. "Hey Kiba, want to grab some breakfast and get going?"

Kiba laughed. "Nothing keeps you down long."

"Nope," said Chinatsu proudly.

"Wow, it's so obvious," blurted out Ino. Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura froze. Kiba and Chinatsu looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chinatsu.

"Uh, how ready you are to get back to training," said Hinata quickly. TenTen elbowed Ino in the ribs and Sakura grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen.

"We're just going to get breakfast ready."

Kiba shrugged at their odd behavior and turned back to Chinatsu. "So what are some of your jutsus?"

Chinatsu smiled and started explaining how her jutsus worked.

* * *

Kiba and Chinatsu continued talking about jutsus and other training things as they walked to the training ground.

"You can talk to animals like I can with Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

"I can understand what they're basically saying. Nothing to the level of how you communicate with Akamaru."

Kiba nodded. "Still you're the first person I've heard of outside my clan that can at least understand a little of what any animal can say."

He stopped and turned to her. "Well ready to spar?"

Chinatsu nodded. "One thing though. Akamaru, do you think you could sit out for a while until I can get my brain to accept the fact that you two work together but are nothing like… them."

Akamaru woofed and licked her face. She smiled.

"All you have to do is say something and we'll stop," said Kiba.

"Thanks but it's not just that. I don't know might happen in this situation. I often fought back when… you know. I really really don't want to attack you guys if I get too caught up in a memory. You've seen how I acted when I first remembered."

"Hey it's ok," said Kiba smiling slightly. "We understand. Neither of us want to be the cause for any of that."

Chinatsu smiled. "Now that that's out of the way, I want you to promise you won't laugh at me."

Kiba looked at her confused. She continued. "I don't use hand signs. I move my body to communicate with nature. It's based a lot on Tai Chi movements and stuff like that, but sometimes it looks funny."

"Chinatsu I would never laugh at you."

She cocked her head at him. "Why do you still call me that?"

"What, Chinatsu?"

"Yeah it's such a mouthful."

"Hey Shikamaru's name is just as long," said Kiba.

"Yeah but he doesn't have two nicknames to pick from," pointed out Chinatsu.

Kiba laughed. "How bout I add a third one?"

Chinatsu shrugged. "I don't care, go ahead."

"Can I call you Natsu?"

"Sure but why no chan? Don't like me huh?" teased Chinatsu.

"Hey you're the one who said I should simplify your name," protested Kiba.

Chinatsu laughed. "I know I was just messing with you. Ready to go?"

Kiba nodded.

* * *

AN: Bwahaha how long will I torture you until they get together? hahaha ok this chapter was supposed to have the spar in it but it was waaaaay too long so I split it up. However you won't see how strong Natsu can really be for a while :D Hope you like it

3 Hidden


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap: Chinatsu laughed. "I know I was just messing with you. Ready to go?"**

**Kiba nodded.**

* * *

"Can I start with a genjutsu? It's one of my easier jutsus. Just to get me back in the swing of things."

Kiba nodded again. Chinatsu took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly she brought her hands up to chest level, palms up hands like claws. Roots burst out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Kiba. He tried to see through the illusion without breaking it but was surprised when he couldn't. Chinatsu took another deep breath in moving her hands so that they were on top of each other, palms down in front of her chest. She exhaled moving her hands down and as her breath was expelled she dissolved in a flurry of yellow flower petals. Kiba's eyes darted around as the petals swirled around him. He gathered his chakra.

"Kai!" he yelled. The roots and flowers disappeared and he saw Chinatsu standing in front of him. "Natsu was that at full strength?"

"No. Maybe half power max."

Kiba's eyes widened as she continued. "At the end I could also use the petals to make it appear like they would be cutting you or I could actually start cutting you using kunai, senbon, whatever was available. I didn't do that because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Natsu I could barely dispel that genjutsu. If that was only at half power you could be at my sensei's level," said Kiba in astonishment.

"At your… sensei's… level?"

He nodded. "You're really strong Natsu."

Her face fell. "If I was that strong how come I couldn't protect myself?"

Akamaru barked at her.

"Did he just call me stupid?"

"Yep," replied Kiba. "He's right too. That genjutsu should probably only be used on five people max before it gets spread too thin. How many people were in the group you were with?"

"Move than five," muttered Chinatsu sheepishly. "Sorry Kiba."

"You really need to stop apologizing Natsu."

Chinatsu stuck her tongue out at him. "You've told me that twice in one day now."

"Is that any reason for you to stick your tongue out at me?" teased Kiba.

"Maybe," she laughed.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Let's just spar."

"Go right ahead," replied Chinatsu.

Kiba pulled out two kunai and threw them at her. She sled her foot out and moved her arms from the left to the right. Kiba felt the wind pick up and watched as his kunai flew wide right.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Kiba growled and started to run towards her. She stomped her foot and Kiba felt the ground underneath him start to move like a wave. He had to concentrate to keep his balance and before he knew what had happened Chinatsu had appeared next to him and swept his legs out from under him. He lay flat on his back with a kunai at his throat.

"Ready to start taking me seriously yet?" she asked clearly upset that he wasn't.

"Sorry Natsu. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know that many low damage jutsus. I don't really use taijutsu that much."

"Kiba, I wanted to spar with you to measure my skills against yours to see if I could be a helpful ninja here. You holding back isn't helping. But I do appreciate you caring about me."

Kiba smiled, nodded, and hopped up. "I gotcha now."

Suddenly Chinatsu's eyes widened. "I'm really stupid!" she berated herself.

"What?" asked Kiba completely confused.

"You're used to working with Akamaru and I'm asking you to fight alone. I'm such an idiot!"

"Natsu its ok," said Kiba laughing. "Let me show you what Akamaru does and you'll see why I don't necessarily need to work with him."

Akamaru bounded over stopping to lick Chinatsu's face before walking over to Kiba. Kiba formed some hand signs.

"Shikyaku no Justu!" (Down on all fours technique)

Chinatsu watched as Kiba's dog features became more pronounced and he dropped to his hands and feet.

"Ready boy?"

"Akamaru barked in agreement."

"Jujin Bunshin!" (Beast Human Clone)

Chinatsu's eyes widened slightly as Akamaru changed into an exact copy of Kiba.

"See Natsu?" asked Kiba. "I can fight without Akamaru but with him I can double the damage, and I'm just more comfortable."

Chinatsu nodded. "I get it now. Let's spar."

"With Akamaru?" he asked slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm good now. Besides you both like Kiba and I know you would never hurt me on purpose," she replied.

Both Kibas smiled. "Let's go."

An hour later both Chinatsu and Kiba were panting from exeration.

"You're really good," said Kiba.

"So are you and Akamaru," replied Chinatsu before walking closer to him and whispering, "Someone's been watching us for awhile."

"We haven't smelled anything," replied Kiba instantly on alert.

"The person's downwind. It worries me because if it was one of our friends, wouldn't they have shown themselves?"

Kiba looked at her. She seemed calm but he could see the panic in her eyes.

"You think it's one of them," he said no question in his voice. She nodded.

"I knew they would try to take me back," she whimpered. Kiba shifted slightly to move in front of her.

"Well let's see who it is," he said. Chinatsu quickly gestured to where the person was and Kiba threw a kunai.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Kankuro?" asked Kiba and Chinatsu together. He emerged from the surrounding forest. Chinatsu sighed in relief.

"What were you doing?" yelled Kiba. "We thought you were one of them!"

Kankuro's eyes widened in instant realization as he walked over to them. None of them noticed a dark figure slipping away from the same spot Kankuro had just been.

"They're still after you?" Kankuro asked Chinatsu.

"We don't have any evidence that they are but I just don't think they would give up on me, especially after how I left."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba.

"The day I staggered into your village well the leader was going to rape me again and I just snapped and tried to castrate him."

Both boys winced in spite of themselves.

"It didn't work and he attacked me. I ran away and he's not one to give up too easily. He was absolutely furious."

"Well I'm sorry for scaring you," said Kankuro. "I didn't even think they could still be after you. I should have shown myself sooner."

Chinatsu smiled.

"Just don't scare us like that," said Kiba.

"Scared were you mutt?"

"Yeah for Natsu doll boy!"

Chinatsu stomped her foot. They both felt the earth tremble beneath them. "What's your guy's deal? Why are you insulting each other?"

Kiba and Kankuro looked at her.

"What this? This is normal," said Kiba.

"Yeah you see a while ago I save Kiba and his dog from death," said Kankuro.

Chinatsu gasped.

"Then a little while later I saved Kankuro from death," said Kiba.

"Ever since then we tease each other," said Kankuro.

Chinatsu surprised both of them by hugging Kiba then Kankuro.

Kiba blushed when she hugged him. Chinatsu missed it. Kankuro didn't.

"What was that for?" asked Kiba suppressing his blush.

"Duh. Two of my friends who have helped me in too many ways to mention wouldn't be alive if they hadn't saved each other. I'm thanking you."

Kiba smiled at her. "You're welcome."

She turned to Kankuro. "How long were you watching us?"

"About fifteen minutes. Long enough to realize you don't have a normal fighting style."

"Yeah. I can control nature," she said modestly.

"That's really cool. Can you like create a storm and use lightning?"

"Well I can make a storm from scratch but it takes a lot of chakra, enough that it isn't worth it to do it. When there is a real storm I can harness that energy and use lightning."

"That's cool," said Kankuro. "You seem really strong for having not trained in a hidden village."

She blushed. Kiba shot him a jealous look.

_Wow. Can he make it any more obvious he likes her?_ Kankuro thought to himself.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I want to get some stuff done in town before we leave in a couple days."

Chinatsu frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah Gaara has to get back to Suna. Hopefully I'll see you before I leave," he said before walking off. Chinatsu waved before frowning again. Before the sleepover she thought she might have felt something for Kankuro. Ino convinced her that it was a crush. Now he was leaving. She didn't know what to do. She turned to Kiba.

"Thanks for sparring with me Kiba. I have some stuff to think about so I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye Natsu."

She walked off towards town. Kiba watched her go. Akamaru changed back to his dog form and shoved him towards her.

"I can't boy. She likes Kankuro."

Akamaru whined as Kiba just watched Chinatsu walk away.

* * *

"You were right. She's very close to a young Inuzaka," reported the figure that had been watching Kiba and Chinatsu.

"Perfect," smiled an evil voice.

* * *

AN: Well here's the spar. I hope you liked it. I don't have much to say I'm really busy so see you guys next time and enjoy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chinatsu spent the rest of the day and the next morning trying to figure out what she wanted to do. By lunch she hadn't made much progress to her decision and Kankuro was leaving tomorrow. She knew she hadn't made a decision mostly because she kept questioning whether or not she had a crush on Kankuro. She didn't feel like she had a crush on him but she'd never really liked any guys before. Eventually her mind kept circling back to Ino assuring her that she liked Kankuro at the sleepover. After lunch she got fed up with thinking and went out for a walk. She found a swing outside the academy and sat down staring up at the sky. She quickly lost track of time. Suddenly Kiba's face entered her vision.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking," she replied.

"I was actually looking for you," he said.

"Really? About what?" she asked trying to stretch out the crick in her neck. She had been staring at the sky for a couple hours.

"I talked to Hokage-sama about you becoming a ninja. I told her about our spar and that Kankuro had seen some of it too. She's going to talk to him and then decide what rank ninja you would be."

"What rank are you?" she asked.

"Jounin," he replied. "The top rank. Well, arguably ANBU are better but that's not a rank."

"You said she was talking to Kankuro?"

Kiba nodded. She frowned slightly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Kiba can you help me with something?"

"Of course."

"Well I think I have a crush on Kankuro but I don't know whether or not to tell him."

Kiba felt his heart crack.

"And you want to know if I think you should or not?" he asked. She nodded. He hesitated trying to decide what to do.

"I think… you should tell him. You're a great person. You have an amazing smile. You're sweet and charming. Any guy should be happy you like them."

She smiled. "Really?"

He felt his heart crumble when he saw how happy she was. He smiled back destroying the pieces of his heart.

"Yeah."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Kiba. You're a great friend."

He was too upset to blush. As he watched her walk away he felt a tear trickle down his face.

"Kiba?" said a soft voice. He turned to see Hinata standing behind him. He angrily wiped away the tear.

"You shouldn't let her go."

"I have to."

"No you don't Kiba. It's tearing you apart!"

"I did for you."

"And both Naruto and I are grateful for that," she said walking closer to him. "But can you look me in the eyes and tell me that it hurt this much to let me go?"

"No," he whispered.

"Then why?"

"I just want her to be happy," he said another tear rolling down his face.

"Kiba…" Hinata hugged him, hoping Chinatsu would realize before it was too late.

* * *

Chinatsu wandered through Konoha looking for Kankuro. Her stomach was growling. It was getting close to dinner. She spotted him leaving the Hokage building.

"Hey Kankuro!"

"Oh hey Chinatsu. I was just talking about you."

"Yeah Kiba told me about the Hokage thinking about making me a ninja."

"Yep. I told her what I saw. You'll just have to wait to see what she says."

"Hey Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm I kinda have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I uh think I might have a crush on you and I was wondering if you felt the same way."

Kankuro cursed to himself. "Sorry Chinatsu. I have a girlfriend back in Suna. Her name's Fumie."

"Oh. Why doesn't anybody know?'

"Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru know. I haven't told anybody else because I want to wait for them to meet her first."

Chinatsu nodded and braced herself for a feeling of sadness or disappointment.

But she didn't feel anything like that. If anything she felt happy.

Chinatsu frowned. "I don't get it. Why aren't I upset? According to Ino, I have a crush on you."

"Well there's your problem right there. You were listening to Ino," snorted Kankuro.

She sighed. "I thought so. I think I was just feeling grateful to you for understanding that one night at the party. Sorry about this."

"No problem. Besides even if you did have a crush on me, I think someone else has their eye on you," said Kankuro.

"Someone likes me? Who?" asked Chinatsu.

"Wow. You might be as oblivious as Naruto," he laughed.

"You seriously think that I would need somebody to almost die for me to realize they like me?"

Kankuro's face went deadly serious. "Don't let it get that far. He would, in a heartbeat, give his life for yours. You need to figure it out before that happens."

Chinatsu stared at him before nodding slowly.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here. Go buy yourself some food and think about it over dinner."

Chinatsu took the money already thinking.

"Anyway it was nice to meet you Chinatsu."

Chinatsu smiled. "Thanks for everything Kankuro. Have a safe trip tomorrow."

"Will do."

* * *

Chinatsu walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, the only food place she remembered. She sat down and ordered a bowl of miso beef ramen. As she waited for it she started running through the guys she knew.

_Let's see… Shino? Probably not. I've said like one sentence to him. Umm… Sasuke's out. So are Naruto, Neji, and Chouji. There was that Sai guy who came to visit Sakura that one time._

She shuddered at the thought of his weird smile.

_Absolutely not. Who else? Lee? Well he likes me but I don't think Kankuro meant him._

She looked down. While she had been thinking her food had come and she had eaten it without knowing it. She sighed, paid her bill, and went outside. She stopped right outside and sat down.

_Do I know any other guys?_

Hinata was walking with Sakura, Ino, and TenTen through Konoha. The guys were having some "bonding time" so they decided to hang out. As they walked around she noticed Chinatsu sitting outside Ichiraku's. She looked a little down and didn't notice them coming up.

"Hey Chi-chan what's up?" asked Sakura.

Chinatsu looked up surprised. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now…"

"Oh."

"Natsu-chan what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I told Kankuro I thought I had a crush on him. Turns out he has a girlfriend but it's not that." She glared at Ino. "I never had a crush on him in the first place." Ino gulped.

"Anyway, he said someone here likes me but I can't figure out who, and he says that the guy would die for me and that worries me because eventually I'm going to go on missions and may run into them again."

Hinata looked at the girls. They quickly got the hint.

"Maybe we can help," said TenTen.

"It's easy. Just think of someone you are attracted to," started Ino.

"Someone you look up to," said Hinata.

"But someone you can talk to about anything," put in TenTen.

"And finally don't rule anybody out," said Sakura. "Even if you think he's just a friend."

Chinatsu nodded, smiled in thanks, and walked off.

"Do you think she got it?" asked TenTen.

"Hopefully," replied Hinata.

Chinatsu went to Sakura's apartment and took a shower to clear her head. She lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

_The only people that I've met that are possible are Shino, Sai, and Lee. But none of them make any sense…_

She sighed.

_I wonder what Kiba said about me to the Hokage. Wait a minute… Kiba!_

…

…

…

_Kiba can help me figure out who it is! I'll talk to him tomorrow._

And with that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep content knowing Kiba would know who liked her.

* * *

AN: Did you face palm? Don't lie I know you did! hahaha anyway kinda sad chapter at the beginning but things are starting to look a little up. What will happen next chapter? Will Kiba tell her? Will one of his friends spill the beans? Will Chinatsu remain clueless? Keep reading and find out hahaha I sound like a bad preview for a movie or something Probably because I can see the end of this story I know exactly what will happen and it's great :D but do not fear there are still going to be probably at least 3 more chapter

Enjoy!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chinatsu slept in the next day. She woke when the sun completely filled the room. She yawned and got up to get dressed. While she was getting something to eat, Sakura came in.

"Hey Sakura. Don't you have work today?"

"I do. Tsunade-sama sent me to get you."

"Really? Do you think I'm going to get to be a ninja? I want to be a jounin like Kiba. Are you a jounin?"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah I am. Most of the people you know are."

"Well I guess I'll have to talk to Kiba later," mused Chinatsu.

Sakura almost jumped for joy.

_She finally got it!_

"I am just completely stumped about who likes me. Kiba can help for sure," continued Chinatsu before heading for the door. Sakura sweatdropped.

_So much for that._

"Coming Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

Sakura led Chinatsu to the Hokage's door. She poked her head in.

"Tsunade-sama, Chinatsu is here."

"Good. Send her in."

Chinatsu entered the office. Tsunade sat behind her desk.

"Kiba says that you want to be a ninja."

"Hai. I asked Kiba to spar with me to try to help me get back in shape. However I didn't ask him to talk to you about it. He did that himself. He's a great friend," replied Chinatsu smiling.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

_She has absolutely no clue he's head over heels for her._

"After talking to Kiba and Kankuro about your spar, I am very impressed at the level you seem to be at, not to mention your fighting style. It is extremely unique. How did you discover it?"

"Well as I said before, I always enjoyed playing with the wolves. I came to understand them a little. Soon after that when I was practicing focusing my chakra I started hearing whispers. After that I spent all my free time meditating, trying to talk to the whispers. Eventually they grew louder. In a way each voice told me how I could ask for their help. Some trusted me right away, others I needed to prove myself to them. However I wasn't allowed to use my new power in spars because of how ridiculous I look sometimes when I'm communicating with the voices to fight. I don't use hand signs."

Tsunade nodded. "After hearing Kiba's and Kankuro's accounts, it is very clear you are at jounin level. However as much as I would like to award you the rank of jounin I can't."

Chinatsu's face fell."Did I do something wrong Hokage-sama?"

"No it's nothing you did," growled Tsunade. "The council, paranoid old fools, think you might be a spy for Akatsuki or Orochimaru, even though he is dead, stupid fools."

"I don't even know who those people are!" cried Chinatsu.

"I know that and I believe you. I fought with them about this but they won't budge. They won't allow you to be placed as a jounin right away. You will have to earn it. I did get them to agree to one thing though," said Tsunade as she stood and removed a headband from her desk.

"I got them to agree to make you a chuunin by arguing that your skills would be wasted as a genin. Once you have proved your loyalty to the council you will become a jounin."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade smiled. "You are very welcome Chinatsu. I will try to convince the council to promote you as soon as possible. That is all. Oh, have someone tell you about the Akatsuki. You will need to know about them."

Chinatsu nodded, bowed, and left the office. As she left Tsunade smiled again.

_She's going to be one hell of a ninja._

Chinatsu left the office trying to figure out where to wear her new headband. Eventually she tied it around her waist as a belt. She left the Hokage building and set off to find Kiba. Ten minutes later she hadn't seen a trace of him and she was getting frustrated. She stomped her foot.

"Why is it so hard to find someone?"

"Find who?"

She whirled to find Kiba standing behind her.

"You," she muttered. "How long have you been there?"

"I spotted you and walked over in time to hear you little tantrum."

"It was not a tantrum!"

"Hey! You have a headband," exclaimed Kiba. "What rank did Hokage-sama make you?"

"Well she said I should be a jounin but the council thinks I might be a spy for Akatsuki or Orochimaru. So I'm just a chuunin."

"A spy?" asked Kiba confused.

"Which I am not!" snorted Chinatsu indignantly. "I don't even know who those people are."

"Really?"

"Nope no idea. Will you tell me?"

"Well Orochimaru is dead so I have no idea why you'd be a spy for him."

"That's what Tsunade said, and I'm not a spy for either of them!"

"Ok I get it Natsu. Geez."

She chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyway Akatsuki is this evil group out to collect all the jinchuuriki and take over the world. You actually know two jinchuuriki."

"Really? Who?"

"Well Gaara was one. Akatsuki captured him and extracted his demon, killing him but one of the Suna council gave her life so he could live again."

"Wow. So who's the second?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto?!"

"You bet. He's been treated like shit by most of the villagers because they thought he was a demon."

"But he's not! I barely know him and I know that!" exclaimed Chinatsu.

"I'm just telling you the overview. If you want to learn more, Naruto could tell you. Talk to him one day about it.""

Chinatsu nodded thinking.

"So have you talked to Kankuro?" asked Kiba.

"Oh yeah. I did but he has a girlfriend and I never had a crush on him in the first place. Ino had convinced me I did. Which reminds me, Kankuro said that someone likes me and I can't figure out who it is. Do you know?"

"Well… ummm… yeah," he muttered.

"You do! Who is it?"

"Well… that is… you see…" stammered Kiba blushing furiously.

Chinatsu looked at him before cocking her head. "Kiba? Are you… blushing?"

"Well… umm… you see…"

Suddenly it hit her.

_**Someone you're attracted to. He was cute in a wild sort of way.**_

_**Someone you look up to. I want to be a jounin like Kiba.**_

_**Someone you can talk to about anything. Hey Kiba can you help me with something?**_

_**Don't rule anyone out. Even if you think he's just a friend. You're a great friend Kiba.**_

"Kiba… it's you?" she asked stunned. "But you told me to tell Kankuro… I don't understand."

"I just wanted you to be happy," he sighed.

"I don't get it. How could you like me?"

"What are you talking about? Remember what I told you before you went to talk to Kankuro?"

She nodded. "But when? When did you start liking me?"

Kiba sighed. If he was going to tell her might as well tell her all of it. "Pretty soon after I met you. I thought you were really pretty and when you smiled it was just amazing. Then I found out what had happened to you and I just got really angry about what happened but you were never bitter about it. You just made the best of it and were happy most of the time. I think that's when it happened. You are just a really strong and caring person."

Chinatsu stared at him.

_All this time… and he's felt like that? But do I like him back?_

As she mulled over the last thought, Kiba mistook her silence.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry. I can just forget about it and you won't have to feel awkward about me and we can go back to being just friends…"

As he continued Chinatsu just looked at him. She had been attracted to him at first but they quickly became friends. She trusted him with her life. She thought of being just friends. She felt strangely hollow at the thought.

_Is this what it feels like to like someone? Is this what Kiba has been feeling?_

And when she looked in his eyes she knew that was exactly what he was feeling.

_So if we go out…_

She felt her heart leap. Her eyes widened.

_I like him too!_

Kiba was still talking about being sorry he brought it up. She smiled at him before walking over to him. She hugged him. He stopped babbling.

"What are you-"

"I think I know what I feel now. You should have told me earlier," she said looking up at him.

His eyes widened. Was it possible?

"I thought you liked Kankuro and… well…" He trailed off as they got closer. Their eyes slid shut and they hesitantly brought their lips together. They broke apart after a few seconds. Chinatsu smiled at him before burying her head in his chest. He laid his head on her head breathing the scent of her. She smelled earthy with a hint of flowers and herbs. It wasn't overtly feminine like a lot of other girls he knew but to Kiba it was perfect.

"You really like me?" he asked still not willing to believe what had happened.

She smiled. "If I wasn't sure before, that kiss told me the truth. I really like you Kiba. Like nothing I've ever felt before."

Kiba felt his heart swell in his chest and he lowered his head to gently kiss her again. They stayed together longer this time savoring the moment. When they separated Kiba placed his forehead against hers, smiling at her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I should be thanking you."

"Oh. I just remembered. I was looking for you," said Kiba. They fully separated from their embrace.

"What about?" she asked.

"Well two things actually. One, I know you're living in Sakura's apartment but my mom just came back from a mission and when I told her about you she offered you a place in our house. We have the room."

"Would that be… appropriate?" she asked uneasily.

Kiba blushed. "We wouldn't be staying in the same room. You would have your own and be sharing a bathroom with my sister."

"My own room?!" she asked excited. He laughed, the awkwardness forgotten.

"And just so you know I will never push you into anything you don't want," he continued. She smiled at him.

"I knew that. I just wasn't sure if your mom would still be ok with it. The situation is a little different now."

"My mom offered knowing I really liked you. I don't think it will matter too much."

"Great!! I get my own room!" she squealed. After dancing around for a little bit she turned back to Kiba.

"So what was the second thing?"

"Oh. My mom wants to ask you some questions. She thinks she knows the… wolf people."

Chinatsu paled slightly, her good mood forgotten. Kiba cursed to himself. He swore he would help her erase the fear from her life.

"You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"No Kiba. I need to find out who they are." She reached out and grabbed his hand before taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

AN: Yay!!! They got together!!! I really like how this chapter came out I hope you do to. Also a really talented artist has drawn Chinatsu for me. I'll post the link on my profile. :D

Enjoy!!!

3 Hidden


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba and Chinatsu walked through Konoha towards his house holding hands. As his house came into view, her breathing increased slightly and she gripped his hand even tighter. He stopped.

"Natsu if it's bothering you this much… I don't want you to force yourself to relive this stuff again."

Chinatsu smiled at him and walked into his arms. As he held her she drew on him for strength.

"Thank you for worrying Kiba but if I don't find out, they'll haunt me forever."

Kiba kissed the top of her head. "I just hate to see you so afraid. I want to help."

"You are helping. By being here for me."

Kiba nodded and led her into the house.

"Mom! Natsu's here!" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Kiba led her through the house to the kitchen. Chinatsu saw his mom for the first time. She was a very fierce looking woman with the same dark hair as Kiba.

"Natsu this is my mom," said Kiba.

"Hello Mrs. Inuzaka."

"Please call me Tsume. I'll be seeing a lot more of you most likely. Did Kiba tell you about my offer?"

"Yes. He told me it would be fine but I just want to make sure that it would still be ok now that Kiba and I are dating."

"Hmm. Wasn't expecting it this soon but I knew you two would eventually get together the way Kiba talked about you. So will you move in?"

"Yes thank you very much."

Tsume moved her gaze to Kiba and her tone got harder.

"Now I don't want to hear about you two doing any funny business. You need to control yourself."

"Mom!" protested Kiba blushing.

"Um Tsume I don't think you have to worry about that for awhile. Even though I do like Kiba it will probably be awhile before I even get comfortable with the thought."

Tsume's face softened. "Of course dear. I was just making sure he wasn't going to push anything."

"I trust him," said Chinatsu simply, saying everything that needed to be said to Tsume. She smiled as she realized that those two already had the makings of a very long relationship. Chinatsu turned to Kiba.

"How much did you tell her?"

"I told her you were physically and sexually abused. I didn't go into any details."

"Ok. So what do you want to know?"

"Let's start off easy. Do you know the name of the leader?"

"No. I may have at one point but I was always forced to call him Leader, Master, Sir, that kind of thing."

"Were there any dogs or just wolves?"

"Just wolves. The leader said dogs were not strong enough and wimps when compared to wolves."

Akamaru growled from the living room.

"Was that Akamaru?" asked Chinatsu. Kiba nodded.

"I think you're stronger than any of their wolves Akamaru," called Chinatsu. Akamaru woofed happily. She giggled.

"You can understand him?" asked Tsume.

"The basic idea. I don't get whole sentences, enough to get by."

Tsume nodded. "Very impressive. Were the people able to communicate with their wolves."

"To an extent. Not as well as Kiba can communicate with Akamaru. Does your whole clan speak with dogs?"

Tsume nodded. "Everyone is taught from a very young age and paired with a dog."

"That was almost the same way with them. Though it was very odd, not all of the group were completely loyal to the leader, especially the younger generation. I heard whispers that people were planning on going back, that the leader was a fool for breaking off. I never knew what that meant but I supposed it had something to do with how the group was formed."

Tsume's face flickered with a glimmer of recognition.

"I think I may know who it is. I have one last question."

Kiba let out a quiet sigh of relief. Only one more question. He was worried about Chinatsu even though she seemed to be doing fine.

"Was the leader a cruel man?"

Chinatsu nodded, shivering.

"He allowed the men to rape me as punishment and he was the one who came up with the idea to… to…" She gave a pleading look towards Kiba.

"When one of the wolves was in heat-"

He was cut off as his mother let out a snarl almost the same as his when he found out.

"The son of a bitch! I knew I should have killed him! But no the Inuzaka clan leader decided to be lenient."

"You know who he is?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. He was once part of this clan. His name is Yokoshima."

"Why doesn't he have your markings?" asked Chinatsu.

"You mean our tattoos? His mother was an Inuzaka but his father was a traveler. He looked exactly like his father so his mother opted for him not to get the tattoos."

"They're tattoos?" asked Chinatsu turning to Kiba looking closely.

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Wow," she said still staring at Kiba.

Tsume cleared her throat. Chinatsu blushed slightly.

"Sorry. What else do you know about Yokoshima?"

"He was always a cruel boy. He claimed that dogs were too weak and always treated the dogs, especially the pups poorly. So he was forbidden from receiving one as a partner. He didn't mind. One day he showed up with a wolf cub claiming he would start training with it. The clan leader refused because Yokoshima had never shown respect for anyone other than himself and would treat the dog as a tool instead of a partner."

"Why did he leave?" asked Chinatsu.

"In all reality he was kicked out of the Inuzaka clan," replied Tsume.

"Why?" asked Kiba. Tsume sighed.

"He tried to rape your sister."

"What?!"

"You wouldn't remember you were about 5 when it happened Kiba."

"But that would mean Hana would have been 10 or 11!!!"

Tsume nodded her teeth bared. "I wanted to kill him. I begged the clan leader but he refused and only banished Yokoshima. I warned him but he wouldn't listen."

"So would he try to come after Natsu?" asked Kiba after calming down.

"I doubt it. The only time he really cared was when people insulted him or tried to hurt him. If he doesn't have a reason Chinatsu should be just fine."

Chinatsu winced. "What if he had a reason to come after me?"

"Like what?"

"I tried to castrate him the last time he tried to rape me before I ran away," said Chinatsu quietly.

Tsume's gaze sharpened. She turned to Kiba.

"I want you to be with her every time she leaves the village. I will talk to Hokage-sama about the missions."

"Mom?"

"You heard me! He won't let something like that go unpunished. So until he's taken care of, Chinatsu's life is in great danger!"

"He _is_ coming after me," whispered Chinatsu.

Kiba came closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. None of them will touch you again."

Chinatsu nodded before burying her head into his shoulder. She let out a shaky breath.

"I thought he was but now that I know for sure…"

"Try not to worry too much Chinatsu," said Tsume. "If I know my son, he would sooner die than see something happen to you."

Chinatsu smiled slightly and nodded but a thought wandered her mind.

_That's what worries me…_

* * *

AN: Yay. I hope you like Tsume. I toned down her character slightly when it comes to Chinatsu. She kind of thinks of her as her own daughter. Yokoshima's name literally means 'evil' :D yeah i went crazy literal but the name's kinda cool too. Be on the look out for the next chapter. Move-in day, their friends find out about their relationship and their first date :D Hope you like the chapter!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So I'm doing the author's note first this time... mostly to apologize for the late update. I don't remember when I last updated this. What happened was a boatload of stress then finals then just a lack of inspiration... So I apologize and hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

Kiba took Chinatsu into the living room to calm down. Akamaru got up and walked over to her. She hugged him.

"Hey Akamaru. I haven't seen you in awhile."

He barked and licked her face.

She giggled. "I missed you too."

Suddenly she perked up.

"Can I see my room?" she asked excitedly.

Kiba chuckled. "Sure. It's this way."

Chinatsu jumped up and followed him. "So where's your room?" she asked.

"We'll be passing it," replied Kiba. "See its right there."

He pointed to a door at the end of a hallway.

"Your bedroom is this way," he said and led her in the opposite direction of his room in the same hallway. He opened a door. She darted into the room. Kiba smiled at her as she looked around the room.

"It's so big!" she squealed. Then she spotted the bed and jumped on it.

"This is really mine?" she asked.

Kiba chuckled and nodded. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!"

He hugged her back. "No problem. Want to go get your stuff?"

"Yes! What kind of question is that?"

Kiba laughed. Chinatsu grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

"Let's go!" she yelled.

"Come on Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

Akamaru met them at the front door. They walked back towards town, Kiba and Chinatsu holding hands Akamaru trailing behind.

* * *

They walked through Konoha still holding hands and chatting.

"So I know you're living with Sakura. Have she and Sasuke…?"

"No. They've been really good about that. I can tell it's hard for them but I really appreciate it."

Kiba smirked. "I bet Sasuke had a real hard time."

She hit him playfully. "Don't be mean."

Both their heads whipped around when they heard someone shriek, "YOU DID IT!!"

Hinata appeared out of nowhere and hugged Kiba. "You told her! I'm so proud of you."

Chinatsu just stared at the normally quiet Hyuuga girl.

Kiba winced. "I didn't exactly tell her," he said sheepishly.

Hinata pulled away from him. "Then how?"

"I figured it out when I asked him to help me figure out who liked me and he turned into a tomato and couldn't speak."

Kiba blushed and Hinata laughed.

"We're going to get my stuff from Sakura's. Tsume offered a room for me at the Inuzaka's. I get my own room!!"

Hinata smiled. "That's great Natsu-chan."

"I know, right?" squealed Chinatsu.

"Well I'll let you guys go," said Hinata. "Keep him in line Natsu-chan," she winked.

Chinatsu laughed and Kiba blushed slightly.

"Don't worry. I will," replied Chinatsu. Hinata watched them walk off hand in hand before dashing off to find Naruto. He had to hear about this.

Chinatsu pulled Kiba to Sakura's apartment and pulled out the key. They both froze when the door swung open. Sasuke had Sakura pinned against the wall, kissing her with one hand up her shirt. Chinatsu squeaked and hid behind Kiba. Sakura heard and looked over. She pushed Sasuke away her face a dark, dark red.

"Chi-chan you weren't supposed to be back for a while," she stuttered.

Kiba smirked at Sasuke who just glared at him.

"Well yeah but I need to get my stuff," said Chinatsu peeking out from behind Kiba.

"Why?" asked Sakura the blush starting to fade.

"She's moving in with me," said Kiba.

"I get my own room!" yelled Chinatsu.

Sakura chuckled. "I'll help you gather your things."

She and Chinatsu left the boys and went to go pack. Kiba smirked at Sasuke.

"I knew it was tough but damn Sasuke. Didn't get too far past the door."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hn."

Kiba laughed at him.

Back with the girls, they almost had everything packed. Chinatsu didn't have a lot of stuff.

"So have you figured out who likes you?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. Kiba and I are dating now."

"That's great Chi-chan!" said Sakura hugging her. "So you and Kiba in the same house?" she said teasing.

Chinatsu's face fell and Sakura kicked herself for forgetting.

"You won't have to worry about that Sakura-chan. It's going to take a very long time until I can even be comfortable thinking about that."

"I'm sorry Chi-chan. I forgot."

"It's ok Sakura. Don't worry about it."

Sakura smiled as Chinatsu picked up her bags. They walked out to see Kiba trying to hold back laughter and Sasuke glaring at him.

Chinatsu sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Sakura watched them walk down the street, holding hands. Sasuke shut the door and turned to her. He walked towards her, backing her against the wall. She smirked at him.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

* * *

Chinatsu and Kiba walked back to his house.

"I can carry that if you want," offered Kiba. Akamaru barked.

Chinatsu laughed. "Thank you. Both of you, but it's not that heavy. I don't have that much stuff. It's basically clothes."

Kiba shrugged. "Just thought I'd offer. Didn't want to be seen as a bad boyfriend," he teased.

Chinatsu giggled. "Well how sweet of you my loving boyfriend," she teased back.

Akamaru whined.

"And how could I forget my big strong protector?" she cooed at him. Akamaru's chest swelled slightly.

Kiba laughed. "Don't give him too much of a big head."

"You're just jealous," she replied scratching Akamaru behind his ears.

"Am not."

"Are too."

They glared at each other before dissolving in laughter. Akamaru cocked his head at them in confusion.

"It's ok boy," said Kiba still laughing. Akamaru shook his head and bounded ahead of them. Kiba smirked and grabbed Chinatsu's hand running after his dog. She was still laughing and almost fell down when he pulled her along.

"Pull my arm out of its socket why don't you?" she said still laughing.

Kiba looked back at her. "If you insist," he said with a smirk and ran even faster.

"No Kiba!!" she shrieked still laughing trying to keep up with him. They ran through Konoha smiling and laughing.

By the time they had finished unpacking her stuff they were still giggling slightly. It was already getting close to dinner time. They had spent a lot of time fooling around running around Konoha.

"So what now?" asked Chinatsu after taking a deep breath.

Kiba blushed slightly. "Well I have an idea…"

"What is it?"

"Natsu? W-would you like… to go on a date with me?" stammered Kiba blushing. Chinatsu giggled at him.

"Of course I would."

"Really?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. I actually don't want to spend more time with my boyfriend. How could you even ask me on a date? How dare you Kiba," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm but her eyes dancing with laughter.

Kiba frowned. "You didn't have to say it like that," he mumbled.

Chinatsu laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "But it's so much fun to see you react."

Kiba's eyes flashed with laughter. "Oh really?"

Chinatsu took one look at him and dashed for the door. Kiba reached out to grab for her but just barely touched her shirt. He ran after her laughing. He finally caught up with her and started tickling her.

"No!" shrieked Chinatsu between laughs trying to get away from him. "Kiba!"

Kiba smirked still tickling her. "Yes?"

She glared at him though the effect was ruined by the tears streaking down her face from laughing so hard. "You know!" she gasped out.

"Really? What do I know?" he said.

"Stop!!"

Kiba stopped and smirked at her. She sat up trying to catch her breath.

"You're evil."

"Nope. All you had to do was say stop and I would have."

She poked him in the chest before standing up. "Like I said. Evil."

"Awww come on Natsu!!"

Chinatsu turned away from him crossing her arms. He couldn't see it but she was smirking. Kiba stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. She looked at him smiling.

"You're lucky I like you. Now let's go on that date."

Kiba smiled at her. "Ok."

They walked through Konoha hand in hand.

"So where do you want to eat?" asked Kiba.

"I don't care," replied Chinatsu. They passed a small kabob stand.

"Let's get some kabobs," she said.

"You don't want to eat anywhere fancy?"

"Why? The food's just as good here."

Kiba smiled at her. "Ok."

They walked over to the stand and Kiba bought some kabobs. They walked through a park eating their dinner. The sun was starting to set. Kiba stopped.

"What is it?" asked Chinatsu after realizing that he had stopped.

"Look," said Kiba gesturing towards the sun.

Chinatsu looked. She hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she realized they were standing in a small field dotted here and there with some wildflowers and the dying sun painted everything a vivid orange.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" she said.

Kiba smiled. "I can think of something prettier."

He grabbed her chin and gently pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and kissed him back.

Kiba desperately wanted to deepen the kiss but held himself back. When she was ready, she would let him know. However she seemed to notice this and gently pulled away, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Kiba."

Kiba cursed under his breath while she continued.

"I really like you I do but… when I even think about going any further he pops into my mind."

She started shaking. "I know you must be angry but I really am trying. He just keeps haunting me. He won't go away…"

Her voice cracked.

"Hey hey hey shh it's ok," said Kiba wrapping her in his arms. She clung to him desperately.

"Please don't leave me," she begged.

Kiba cupped her face in his hands. "Never," he promised fiercely. "Do you really think I would be angry at you? You don't have to apologize for anything. I know Natsu. All you have to do is say stop if you ever feel uncomfortable. I would never force you into anything. I'm perfectly content in waiting until you're ready," he said pressing a kiss to her forehead then pulling her into his arms again.

"Kiba…"

She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "You wanna go home?"

She shook her head. "Let's just lay here a little longer."

They both lay down in the grass content to be silent. Chinatsu smiled. Everything was finally looking up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chinatsu walked out of her house. She smiled to herself. _Her_ house. It had been a little over 2 weeks since she had moved into the Inuzaka house. Kiba had gotten back from a mission late the night before so he was still asleep. She smiled to herself thinking of her boyfriend. They had gotten a lot closer in the 2 weeks… but… She frowned. She had gotten comfortable being held extremely close to him and being kissed but they still hadn't progressed to French kissing. Kiba assured her he didn't mind but she still felt a little guilty. She shook her head and continued walking into town. Kiba had told her not to spend too much time thinking about what had happened to her or how it was affecting her now. She had taken that advice to heart and was happier most of the time now. Of course it helped tremendously to have such an understanding boyfriend. She giggled slightly to herself.

"Thinking about Kiba huh?" teased Sakura walking up to her.

Chinatsu blushed. "H-hey Sakura. What has you up so early?"

Sakura laughed to herself. "I have to go to work at the hospital. Oh I think Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you. She mentioned something about a mission."

Chinatsu nodded, mind racing.

"Thanks Sakura. I'll go see Hokage-sama now."

Sakura nodded looking at her slightly worried, before heading towards the hospital. She knew Tsunade would be careful knowing Chinatsu's background.

* * *

Chinatsu walked up to the Hokage's tower. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" yelled Tsunade.

Chinatsu winced but smiled to herself. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Oh Chinatsu. Come in," replied Tsunade rubbing her eyes. "I was going to send for you later today. How did you know I wanted to see you?"

Chinatsu walked into the room. "I passed Sakura while I was walking through town. She said you wanted to send me on a mission?"

"Yes. I'm sending you, Kiba, and Sakura on a mission. It's an easy one but I'm sending Kiba along by Tsume's request plus I'm thinking he'll make you feel a little more comfortable on your first mission."

"Yes. Thank you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled at her.

"I know you are worried about the people you were with before but Kiba and Sakura won't let anything happen to you."

Chinatsu paled slightly but nodded.

"When Kiba and Sakura arrive I will tell you the details of the mission."

"Do you mind waiting to send for them until later in the day? Kiba came back late last night from another mission."

Tsunade smiled warmly. "Ok but only a little while. I want you to leave tonight."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

A few hours later Sakura, Chinatsu, and a still tired looking Kiba stood in Tsunade's office. Chinatsu rubbed Kiba's arm. Kiba smiled at her before yawning.

"So what do you need Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sending you three to a local village. It is a very small village who has need of a medic. A small disease has struck their village but they don't have adequate resources to cure it and it could wipe them out. I'm sending you two along to protect and help Sakura when you get there. There aren't that many villagers it should be a two day mission max."

She looked at them closely.

"Do not take your time on this. Because of the… special circumstances if you are not back within two days I am sending backup."

Both Kiba and Sakura nodded understanding immediately.

"I want you to leave tonight under cover of darkness. It may or may not help but I want to take every precaution."

Kiba nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama," he said sincerely.

Tsunade smiled. "Take the rest of the day to prepare and rest. Dissmissed."

"Hai!" chorused the three ninjas.

They walked out of the tower together.

"Well I'm going to tell Sasuke-kun before packing. I'll see you guys tonight at the front gates," said Sakura.

"Saying 'goodbye' huh?" asked Kiba.

Chinatsu snorted before pushing Kiba playfully. "Be nice," she chuckled.

Sakura glared before walking off. "Control your boyfriend," she called over her shoulder, in a tone that told Chinatsu, she had already forgiven Kiba.

Kiba chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah. You should be," said Chinatsu, teasingly.

"Should be what?"

"Embarassed. And sorry."

"It was a joke," protested Kiba. "You thought it was funny."

"No I didn't," said Chinatsu quickly before turning away.

"Yes you did!" said Kiba grabbing her around her waist. He looked up at her.

"Not the puppy dog eyes!!"

"Hey I'm an Inuzaka. I don't have to be a puppy to be this cute," he joked.

"Maybe it was a little funny," muttered Chinatsu. Kiba had discovered that if he looked at her like a sad dog she couldn't say no to him.

"Ha! I win," proclaimed Kiba letting her go.

"Let's just go pack. You're still tired from your last mission."

"Aww you do care," teased Kiba.

Chinatsu just leveled her own look at him. Kiba winced. She had discovered her own look. She only used it when she was angry or annoyed. She had started to walk off already. He ran after her and hugged her.

"Sorry Natsu," he said sincerely.

"I know Kiba just… don't tease about my feelings for you please?" she asked. "I don't know why that bothered me so much but…"

"I understand Natsu. I really am sorry. I know you care about me."

Chinatsu kissed him quickly. "Thanks Kiba. Now let's go pack."

"Ok," he smiled at her.

* * *

Dusk started to fall. Chinatsu knocked on Kiba's door. "You ready?" she called.

"Yeah," replied Kiba opening the door.

"Did you sleep any?"

"A little. I'll be fine."

"Ok," replied Chinatsu hugging him. "Let's go."

"Wait. Natsu there's something I want to tell you."

Chinatsu turned confused. "What is it?"

Kiba gulped and took a deep breath. "I love you Natsu," he said. He put a finger to her mouth before she could say anything. "I know you can't say it back yet. I don't want you to until you mean it. I'm not using it to pressure you or anything. I just want you to know how I feel about you."

Chinatsu hugged him. "You're right Kiba. I can't say it back but I will promise you one thing."

She looked up at him eyes blazing. "I'm going to try my damndest to be able to."

Kiba just squeezed her. "Take your time."

She sighed. "You're too good for me. You know that?"

Kiba just smiled. "I'll always be there for you Natsu."

Chinatsu smiled back, fighting back tears. "Thank you."

Kiba nodded. "_Now _we can go. Ready Akamaru?"

Akamaru woofed and licked Chinatsu's face. She giggled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Four figures slipped into the darkness from Konoha's front gates. However despite their best efforts, they were spotted by another figure. He quickly dashed back to his hideout.

"Sir. She has left with the Inuzaka and another girl."

Yokoshima lifted his head, his eyes glistening in the fire light. "Perfect."

* * *

AN: Hey guys! *ducks thrown garbage* Yeah I know it's a late update. But I've been working and it's just been sucking all the happy out of my life XD well anyway I got my inspiration back. Sorry for the time skip but this story was getting a little too drawn out. There's still the fight with Yokoshima then... the aftermath *laughs* Sorry. well I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiba, Akamaru, Chinatsu, and Sakura reached the village around sunrise. Their trip had been uneventful though every strange noise had Chinatsu flinching. Sakura went to meet with the head villager leaving Kiba and Chinatsu to rest. Before she had left she pulled Kiba aside.

"Calm her down," she said simply.

Kiba had nodded but was now at a lost at how to do it. Chinatsu was nearby sitting on a stump. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She flinched at the contact before realizing who it was.

"It's going to be ok Natsu," Kiba whispered in her ear.

"What if it's not?" she asked sadly. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, Akamaru or Sakura because of me."

"Nothing will happen," he assured.

She turned around to face him. "You can't know that. He-"

She was cut off as Kiba kissed her.

"I will _never_ let anything happen to you Natsu."

Chinatsu smiled and leaned into him closing her eyes.

"Thank you Kiba."

Kiba smiled just holding her close caressing and kissing her hair every now and then. That's where Sakura found them a little before dinner time. She carried some food for the two of them.

"I'm just about finished up. I brought you guys some food so we can leave when I'm done. I figured the sooner we get back the better."

Chinatsu nodded. "I don't want to bring any trouble to this village."

Kiba sighed. "We'll be ready Sakura."

Sakura nodded and went back to finish tending to the last of the villagers. Kiba handed the food to Chinatsu.

"You must be hungry. You didn't want to eat lunch."

"No. I didn't want to move," corrected Chinatsu as she began to eat.

Kiba shook his head and began to eat as well. "We'll be home soon Natsu. You don't have to worry."

Chinatsu hesitated before nodding but Kiba couldn't tell if she meant it or not.

The team left the village as the sun was beginning to fall below the horizon.

"Are you ok Sakura? You aren't tired are you?" asked Chinatsu.

"I'm fine Chi-chan," assured Sakura.

Chinatsu smiled but as time went on the smile slipped off her face.

"We're being followed."

Kiba growled along with Akamaru. "Wolves," he hissed.

Sakura cursed.

"He's coming," whispered Chinatsu trembling.

"Natsu!" snapped Kiba. He grabbed her arm stopping her. "You are stronger than him. No matter how many reinforcements he brings we are stronger than him."

Kiba smiled as he saw her eyes firm.

"Let's do it," she said.

"Do we have time to lay a trap?" asked Sakura.

Chinatsu nodded. "But we have to work quickly."

* * *

Yokoshima had brought a group of a dozen men with their wolves totaling 24 others beside himself. He smirked. There was no way she'd escape this time. They entered a clearing. One of the trackers nodded to Yokoshima. They were here. He smirked again but it vanished as a hundred kunai fell from the surrounding trees killing the first 4 men and their wolves and wounding several others. He growled.

"Come out you little brat!" he snarled. "And bring your little Inuzaka pal too. His clan leader and I have unfinished business."

Two separate growls were heard from opposite sides of the clearing. Yokoshima signaled to his men who immediately spread out in a circle.

"Did you let the Inuzaka into your pants, little whore? You know that's the only way any guy would notice you," smirked Yokoshima.

"That's a lie!!" yelled Kiba bursting from the trees his claws outstretched for Yokoshima but he was immediately attacked by the other men and wolves. Akamaru, Sakura and Chinatsu immediately emerged as well, Chinatsu heading straight for Kiba's side. Yokoshima simply smirked and sent his men to battle them while he stood back and watched. Sakura's chakra powered taijutsu was more than enough for the men and wolves she faced. Kiba's and Akamaru's claws were tearing through the men as well. Chinatsu had leaves swirling around the entire clearing cutting and slicing at the men and wolves. Yokoshima started to get worried. Where had this strength come from? He began to slip out of the clearing. Chinatsu noticed.

_I'm not going to let him get away again,_ she thought and ran after him.

"Natsu!!" yelled Kiba. He turned to Akamaru. "You stay here and help Sakura in any way you can. I'm going after her."

Akamaru woofed in agreement. Kiba dashed after her trying to catch up. Yokoshima dashed ahead of Chinatsu. He knew in a one on one fight with her he would die. As soon as he was out of sight he doubled back around hoping to avoid her completely when he spotted Kiba running after her. An evil smirk spread across his face. He knew how to get back at her. Chinatsu stopped running. She could no longer hear him running in front of her.

"Looking for me?" asked his voice from behind her.

Chinatsu turned… and felt her knees buckle at the sight before her.

"NO!" she shrieked. "Let him go!!"

Yokoshima just smirked, holding his sword to Kiba's throat.

"LET HIM GO!!" she shrieked again hysterical tears leaking out the corners of her wide eyes.

"Quite fond of him are we? What would happen if…?"

Kiba hissed as the sword bit into his skin. He cursed himself for letting him sneak up on him like that. If it was possible her eyes widened even further when she saw Kiba's blood trickle down his neck.

"STOP IT!!!" she shrieked seemingly unaware of the tears rolling down her face. Kiba noticed a storm forming. Not a regular storm. The clouds swirled directly over them, a menacing dark purple color. He could feel the massive chakra they carried.

"Say good bye to your love," hissed Yokoshima before drawing his sword back to run Kiba through the stomach.

"STOP!!!!!"

As Chinatsu yelled two massive stone hands burst out of the ground, one snapping the sword off at the hilt the other wrapping around the leader keeping him still. Kiba scrambled to get away. He was extremely grateful the leader had tried to kill him in one of the most painful ways instead of just slitting his throat. But he knew better than to just sit around grateful he was alive, he could feel the chakra from the storm building to a dangerous level. He threw a hand over his eyes as a bright light exploded and a deafening clap shook the area. He looked back. A massive bolt of lightning had struck Yokoshima. His burnt carcass hung limp in the stone hand. He was dead. Kiba's ears still ringing he searched for Chinatsu. Their eyes locked. As Kiba started towards her, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

"Natsu!!" yelled Kiba scrambling towards her.

"Help!! Sakura!!! Anybody help!!!" he yelled as he reached her. He felt for her pulse. It was beating wildly and way too fast.

"Sakura!!!" he yelled again.

Akamaru and Sakura appeared through the forest.

"What's going on Kiba? Akamaru just started acting up…" She trailed off as she saw Chinatsu in his arms.

"Sakura!!" yelled Kiba.

She shook her head and ran over, her hands glowing green as she began to diagnose what was wrong. Immediately her eyes widened and she looked up at Kiba.

"We need to get back. NOW!"

Kiba's heart sank even lower but his body still seemed to move.

"Akamaru can you carry all three of us all the way back to Konaha?" he demanded.

Akamaru barked urgently, worried about Chinatsu. Kiba picked up Chinatsu and placed her on Akamaru before helping Sakura up. He got on holding Chinatsu close to him as Sakura continued her medical jutsu.

"Get there as fast as you can without hurting yourself buddy."

Akamaru barked again before taking off as fast and smoothly as he could.

* * *

AN: I think this chapter feels a little rushed but it's how it came out and i'm not too good at fight scenes -.- but it's still pretty good in my opinion hope you like it

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Kiba paced, torn between anger and worry. A whole hour ago Chinatsu was taken behind these doors to surgery…. And he couldn't follow her. He growled again as Sakura's words floated through his mind again.

_"Kiba you can't come back here. Wait here."_

He glared at the nurses placed on the other side of the doors by Sakura to make sure he didn't go in. Akamaru whined. He had lain down quite a while ago and could only watch his owner pace, worry, and growl.

"Kiba."

Kiba whirled around. He growled again his anger causing his dog features to become more pronounced. He stalked towards Sakura who had said his name.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Sakura looked at him in pity but when she spoke her voice left no room for argument.

"You will calm down before I tell you anything."

Kiba snarled, his fangs bared.

"I mean it Kiba. Or I swear I'll kick you out of the hospital and ban you from seeing her."

Akamaru whined again, bumping Kiba's leg. Kiba snarled, but his claws and fangs began to recede.

"What happened?" he said.

Sakura sighed. "It's bad Kiba."

"Is she alive?!" he choked out.

"Yes!" said Sakura hurriedly.

"Then tell me," he begged.

Sakura sighed again before explaining.

"She tried to channel too much chakra. Her body was able to handle it for a few seconds probably because of the situation she was in but after she knew you were safe, her body started to shut down. The chakra overloaded many of her vital organs. It's probably going to be touch and go with her for a while until her body heals itself."

"But she's going to be ok?" he asked desperately.

Sakura hesitated. "Most likely."

"What do you mean? Give me a straight answer!"

"Kiba! You know how the chakra system works. It's intertwined with all the major organs. We think it will heal itself but we're not sure."

Kiba dug his claws into his hand. "When can I see her?"

"You can come now, but she's in a coma."

Kiba snarled. "I thought you said she was going to be ok!"

"I told you her chakra system is healing itself! That can be very painful. Her own body has put her in the coma. When her healing has finished she'll wake up ok?"

Kiba just nodded. "Just let me see her."

Sakura nodded. "Follow me." She led him out of the emergency area to the intensive care. She stopped by a door close to the nurse's station. Kiba's hand shook as he reached for the handle. He threw open the door and staggered into the room. She was hooked up to quite a few machines, including a heart monitor that beeped steadily.

"Natsu…" he whispered softly caressing her cheek. Akamaru whined and lay his head on her bed. Kiba sank into the chair by her bed, his hands surrounding hers. Sakura's eyes filled with tears for her friends and closed the door. Kiba looked at Chinatsu, his face twisted in sorrow.

"I'm here Natsu… I'm here."

* * *

AN: Yeah i know its short but as I was writing i got this urge to stop here. I tend to trust my instincts when i'm writing so short chapter today XD Hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

The next day found Kiba sitting next to Chinatsu's bed. And the day after that. And the day after that. Tsunade had given Kiba permission to stay as long as he wanted, visiting hours or not. She had gone to visit him, to get the mission report, since Sakura hadn't seen what had happened… Tsunade left the room fighting tears. The love Kiba had for Chinatsu was so apparent… it reminded her so much of Jiraya. That day she had officially given Kiba permission to stay at all hours, though he had stayed before with Sakura's permission. 4 days after returning to Konoha, Kiba woke up in his chair next to her. He had quickly grown adjusted to sleeping in the chair, though he always woke up incredibly stiff. He took Chinatsu's hand.

"Morning Natsu," he said smiling. "Sakura says that your healing well, so hopefully you'll be waking up soon. You won't be able to leave the hospital for a while, I know how you'll hate that but at least you'll be awake." He squeezed her hand, once again reliving that day.

"I'm so sorry I let him sneak up behind me," he said so softly.

"You should never have had to bear this pain…" He felt himself tearing up once again. He had cried so often in the privacy of her room. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I'll be right back Natsu. I'm going to eat and go to the bathroom but I'll be back really soon." He reached out and caressed her hair softly before leaving the room.

Later that day, after having Akamaru come in and visit Chinatsu, Kiba had fallen asleep with his head on her bed, holding her hand. He stirred and sat up shaking his head.

"Hey Natsu. Guess I fell asleep." He took her hand again.

"Doing any better?" he asked her. He waited but as usual nothing happened. He sighed. Then he felt her hand twitch. His head whipped around looking at her shock on his face.

"Natsu…. Did you hear me?" Her hand twitched again. He leaped up in excitement.

"I'll go get Sakura!!" He ran to the door and stuck his head out. Luckily she was standing there at the medic station.

"Sakura! Quick!! I think she's waking up."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a strange tone filled the air. Kiba's ecstatic expression slipped off his face as his head slowly turned. His face contorted.

"NO!!!!!"

The tone was coming from Chinatsu's heart monitor.

Her heart had stopped.

Sakura rushed past him calling for assistance. Kiba didn't really hear her.

"Natsu! Natsu!!"

He ran towards the bed but was stopped by some nurses. He thrashed against them.

"No! Let me go!!! Natsu!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura looked back, her face grim but pity still shown through.

"Get him out of here."

The nurses tried to get him out but he kept resisting.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Kiba!" A new voice came. A blonde flash grabbed him and pulled him out the door. Kiba tried to get back in but Naruto held him fast.

"Calm down Kiba!"

He didn't seem to hear Naruto, tears rolling freely down his face.

"NATSU!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

AN: Yeah... I'm not even going to make an excuse for how late this is... and yes it does have to stop here despite the short length. I will consciously work on this story more often now. Besides its almost over. Thanks for following despite my horrible uploading schedule ^^u


	17. Chapter 17

Kiba sat next to Chinatsu's bed, his eyes hollow. Thanks to the quick actions of the nurses, she was still alive though she had a few more machines hooked up to her now. His hand held hers in a fierce yet gentle grip. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto stood outside.

"What happened Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Why did her heart stop?" Hinata looked sadly in the room at Kiba and Chinatsu. Sakura sighed, a few tears escaping now.

"Like I told Kiba, her chakra system is healing itself. As it was healing itself, it accidently sent bursts of energy through her nervous system. Kiba felt her twitching and thought she was waking up. One of the bursts hit her heart and disrupted its electrical flow causing it to stop."

"Kami. Isn't there anything you can do? Is it going to happen again?" asked Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand.

"The most we can do is keep a close eye on her. We can't try and stop it because the bursts of energy are helping heal her chakra system… And yes… its very likely it will happen again. The probability of her recovering drastically goes down every time her heart stops…"

"It's destroying him," said Hinata softly still looking in at Kiba. Naruto and Sakura looked in as well before looking away upset.

"I could barely hold him back," said Naruto.

"His yells for her…" said Sakura. "Even while I was working on her I could barely focus with him yelling like that…"

"He loves her so much… And it's destroying him because his love wasn't enough to keep her safe. That he let her get into this situation. And he can't help her…" said Hinata, tears forming in her eyes. Naruto looked at her.

"How do you know that? It must be exactly what he's feeling but how did you know?" Hinata gave him a small smile.

"Because it's how I felt when I thought my Father had killed you..." Naruto grimaced and pulled her into a hug.

"I am forever sorry for doing that to you," he said softly before looking in at Kiba again.

Sakura turned and looked in as well.

_Please wake up Chinatsu…_ they all thought.

* * *

As night began to fall, Kiba moved for the first time in many hours. His mind was still numb from what had happened earlier. He could have lost her…

"Don't leave me Natsu," he whispered, his eyes finally starting to show emotion. Pain. Remorse. Sadness… Love.

"I love you," he said finally breaking down and weeping onto her bed. He held her hand close to him. His body shook as his tears flowed from his eyes. He sobbed harder as he felt her hand twitch. He now knew why she had moved before, and also knew that she couldn't be waking up yet. He looked up anyway at a machine to measure brain waves and saw it hadn't increased from how it had been for the past few hours before dissolving in tears again. As he continued to sob, Fate seemed to mock him as Chinatsu's chakra system continued to heal itself… Her hand twitching beneath his…

* * *

2 days later Kiba still sat beside Chinatsu. Sakura walked in the room.

"Kiba," she said softly.

"What is it Sakura?" he replied.

"You need to go home."

"No," he said immediately.

"Kiba. I understand how much you care for her. But you need to go home. It's almost been a week," she said gently.

"No," he said again.

"Kiba… You stink."

"So?"

"Kiba you need a shower. I have the power to kick you out of here." Kiba whipped his head at her snarling fiercely. Sakura winced. She should have known not to push that button.

"Will you at least go take a shower in one of the hospital's showers? You won't even have to leave the hospital." Kiba looked back to Chinatsu.

"Fine," he whispered lowering his head. "But someone has to stay with her until I get back."

Sakura nodded. "I'll sit with her." Kiba stood up and squeezed Chinatsu's hand.

"I'll be back Natsu," he whispered. He looked up at Sakura. "Where's the shower?"

"Go to the nurse's station. Tell them I sent you. They'll take you." Kiba walked out of the room. Sakura sighed and walked closer to Chinatsu.

"I'm sorry Chi-chan, but I had to send him away just for a little bit." She saw Chinatsu twitch and automatically looked at the brain activity machine before sighing. She sat down and just watched Chinatsu. About 5 minutes later she heard a blip from the heart machine. She looked up, her heart growing cold.

_Please be a malfunction._

But the blip returned again starting an uneven pattern of the machine. Sakura's hands flowed with chakra before she could even think about it.

"NURSE!!!!" she yelled. Very quickly the room was filled with nurses. The burst of energy had caused an irregular pattern in Chinatsu's heart causing it to speed up gradually but nothing the nurses were doing could slow it down. It was starting to get into the danger zone. There was a slight commotion outside and someone burst into the room.

"Kiba get out!!" yelled Sakura but she was surprised when a familiar pair of hands appeared next to hers.

"I've had some nurses detour him with food," said Tsuande. "Hopefully by the time he will be back, we'll have her fixed up." Sakura nodded extremely grateful her sensei had decided to visit the hospital.

"I'm going to have to shock her heart," said Tsunade.

"That could kill her!" said Sakura worried.

"So will not doing anything. We need to get her heart back in the proper rhythm before it stops. You just be ready to keep her heart pumping in case anything happens." Sakura nodded, feeling more nervous than she ever had. Tsunade closed her eyes, her hands over Chinatsu's heart.

"Here goes nothing," she said before compressing her chakra and delivering the shock to her heart. The heart machine showed a normal beat for a second before flat lining. Sakura shoved her chakra into Chinatsu.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade quickly gathered her chakra and shocked Chinatsu again, but still her heart wouldn't beat. Sakura's eyes slowly began to widen in fear and disbelief. Tsunade growled and once again shocked Chinatsu. Finally, the heart monitor began to beep again, steadily and in the regular rhythm. Sakura let out a shaky breath slumping to the floor. She looked at her hands, shaking tremendously. Tsunade knelt down beside her pupil.

"Go home Sakura," she said gently. Sakura looked up.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," she said blankly before standing up and using the last of her chakra to transport home. She opened the door before closing and locking it behind her.

"Sakura?" came Sasuke's voice as he walked towards the door. She turned towards him, slumped, and her eyes blank. He moved closer to her, worry taking over his features as he took in her condition.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh Sasuke…" she whispered before tears began falling. Sasuke pulled her close and she clung to him. They slid to the floor together.

"Shhh," he whispered cradling her close to him. He hated seeing her in pain. "It'll be ok Koi." Sakura shuddered as she sobbed.

"Chi-chan almost died," she choked out. "And even with Tsunade-sama we almost lost her," she continued before dissolving in tears again. Sasuke's heart ached at this as well. He knew how much Sakura liked Chinatsu. He had even developed a liking for her. He held Sakura even tighter to him.

"It will be ok," he said again. "It will be ok Koi." But even as Sakura was being comforted by him, she could swear she could hear Kiba crying out in pain as he learned of what had just happened…

* * *

AN: Ok first off. Koi means love its like a pet name. So I had been in a slump. As obvious by this chapter, Slump is gone! lol Enjoy it! ^^

oh yeah and when Hinata's talking about her Father almost killing Naruto that's from one of the first stories I wrote called Hinata's Bravery and Naruto's Realization its here on fanfiction if you want to read it ^^


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed… And Chinatsu's heart had stopped once again in that time period. Kiba was there. He hadn't left since her heart had stopped when he had gone home. But it probably would have been better if he hadn't been there at all. Despite all their efforts they just couldn't seem to start her heart again. Kiba had become so hysterical that a whole other team of nurses had to restrain then sedate him. It went down to the very wire but they were able to start her heart again. Her chakra system had almost completely healed so the heart problems were gone now. However Chinatsu's three heart failures could have caused irreparable damage, as Sakura told Kiba.

"Every time her heart stopped, oxygen wasn't getting to all the parts of her body including her brain. I'm sorry Kiba but the most likely scenario is-"

"Get out Sakura," interrupted Kiba.

"But-"

"GET OUT!!!!"

Sakura sighed and walked to the door. "You're going to have to accept it sooner or later," she said softly before leaving. Kiba just turned back to Chinatsu.

"I know she's wrong Natsu," he said with a soft smile placing his hand on her cheek.

"You're going to wake up just fine. Your chakra system is all healed. They'll see. They just aren't giving you enough credit."

Sakura sighed outside his door. She had listened to what he had said.

"How am I going to get him to realize she won't wake up?"

"You aren't," said a voice beside her. She turned to see Naruto with Hinata. The blonde spoke up again, a serious look on his face.

"You need to drop it Sakura." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" Naruto pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead.

"Go visit Kiba and Chinatsu Hina. I think you know what I'm going to tell Sakura." Hinata nodded before entering the door. Naruto began walking a little farther away from the door.

"Naruto," growled Sakura, starting to get annoyed, "Why can't I tell him that?"

"Do you remember when Hinata was in a situation very similar to Chinatsu's?" he questioned her. "And how you and Baa-chan pushed me to leave her?"

"Yes. It's the same thing we're doing to Kiba what's the difference?"

"Because he is a lot closer to breaking then I ever was," replied Naruto looking past Sakura to Chinatsu's door. "I never had to watch the woman I love almost die in front of me while she was in the hospital. I never had to hear that flat line of a heart monitor." He paused before looking back to Sakura.

"You can't make him leave her. You can't even try and tell him she might not wake up. He's gone through enough." Sakura's eyes had widened as he had spoken.

"Naruto… why-"

"Because. I know what it's like to feel like I'm the only person who believes she's going to wake up." He walked past Sakura and into the room, leaving her there, letting what he had said sink in.

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks… into months… And Kiba was constantly on the verge of tears, fearing he would never see her open her eyes again or hear her voice again. He hadn't left Chinatsu's side once. Tsunade always told him how lucky he was that they hadn't been over burdened with missions. The truth was, she was deliberately planning it so he wouldn't have to leave. Naruto had gotten to her too. They all had learned their lesson with Hinata, but everyone was starting to lose hope with Chinatsu…

Tsume sighed and walked into Chinatsu's room. Kiba looked up confused.

"Mom. Is something wrong?"

"Kiba honey. I want you to listen to me. No I'm not going to tell you she isn't going to wake up," she said cutting him off.

"We have new puppies. You knew they were expected." Kiba nodded. "Well, Hana's on a mission, and the Hokage just assigned me to one as well. You have to go home and watch them for part of the day until Hana gets home late tonight."

"Mom!!"

"Kiba you know I wouldn't ask you unless I had no other choice! The Hokage herself told me she had no choice but to put me on this mission despite what she knew it would mean for you."

Kiba quickly calculated in his head. She was right. No way around it, the puppies couldn't be alone that long. He hung his head.

"Whatever Mom," he muttered. Tsume nodded and left quietly. Kiba turned to Chinatsu.

"Well Natsu looks like, I'm going to have to leave you for a few hours. I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully Hana will get back early."

He caressed her hair. "I'll be back," he whispered before reluctantly leaving the room. His mom and Akamaru met him outside. Akamaru simply walked up to him and nuzzled him. He had missed his partner a lot but knew that Kiba needed more comfort than anything.

"The Hokage said she would send out a message to your sister who's on her way home to see if she can make it back any faster."

Kiba simply nodded and headed for the Inuzaka house.

Back in Chinatsu's room, the heart monitor sped up slightly. Her heart rate had been fairly slow, like someone who's asleep. Now it was as fast as a person who was simply sitting around. An alarm went off at the nurse's station. They had set it up so any change in Chinatsu's condition set it off. Sakura had been heading to her lunch break when she heard the alarm. Without a second thought she turned and ran back to the room.

"What's going on?" she questioned as she got there. "Her heart and chakra system should be stable."

"We don't know," replied one of the nurses. "But she's still stable. Her heart rate simply sped up, but it's still well below the danger zone."

"Odd," frowned Sakura. "I'll check her out. You can go."

"But it's your break time."

"I need to find out what caused this first."

Sakura methodically then began checking Chinatsu. She just couldn't find anything wrong or to explain why her heart rate had sped up. She sighed and walked to the bottom of the bed, picking up Chinatsu's sheet and began reading through it to try and find if this had ever happened before. She felt as if someone was watching her and looked up. Even with her ninja training she still jumped slightly. Chinatsu was staring at her.

"Chinatsu!" she cried.

"Sakura…" she mumbled back, though her eyes seemed slightly off. Then she blinked a few times.

"Sakura?" Every blink brought her eyes more clarity.

"Sakura!!!"

"What? What is it Chi-chan?" asked Sakura rushing to her side worried.

"Where's Kiba?" Chinatsu asked frantic.

Sakura sighed smiling. "He's fine Chi-chan. He had to go home a little while ago. He hasn't left you. There were some circumstances…"

Chinatsu had stopped listening and started removing all the machines.

"Chi-chan what are you doing?"

"I have to see him! Please!!"

Sakura looked at her. Her hair was sticking out in many different directions and she was on the verge of tears, giving her a frantic worried look. Sakura could see the desperation in her eyes. She sighed before walking over and moving the machines she had taken off out of the way. They weren't needed now.

"I'm sorry Chi-chan I just can't let you go. And Kiba needs to take care of a few things at home. I'll send someone to get him in an hour or two."

Chinatsu turned away from Sakura.

"Go away."

"Chi-chan I-"

"I said GO AWAY!" Sakura sighed upset that she had hurt Chinatsu but she didn't have a choice. She lowered her head and left the room. A few minutes later Chinatsu looked up. She had a determined but wild look to her as she began to unhook the last of the machines. She opened the window in her room before jumping out. She ran through Konoha towards the Inuzaka clan house.

"Kiba!"

Akamaru's ears perked up and he turned around. He had been walking very close to Kiba, just providing support

"Kiba!!"

Akamaru whined and ran to Kiba who had continued walking. He tried to stop him.

"Not now Akamaru."

"Kiba!!!!!!!"

Kiba heard it that time. He turned to see Chinatsu running straight towards him. He caught her and she crushed her lips to his. They fell over kissing passionately. Akamaru barked and jumped around waiting for his chance to greet her. Chinatsu greedily licked Kiba's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Surprised but happy Kiba allowed her in. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and their tongues began a fierce dance each trying to dominate each other. But even ninjas need to breath and they separated.

"Kiba I saw so many things. You lived, you died. I didn't know what to think and then you weren't there when I woke up."

Kiba sat up and pulled her into his lap. Akamaru sighed and sat down. He was going to have to wait.

"I'm just glad you're ok Natsu. You scared the hell out of me," said Kiba.

Chinatsu noticed the pained expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"Your heart stopped twice when I was there and one other time when I wasn't. I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered. He hugged her close to him.

"Oh Kami Natsu," he cried, his voice cracking as he broke down. He held her incredibly close, almost afraid to let her go.

Chinatsu cradled his head close to her chest comforting him. She was crying as well. It hurt so bad to hear how much he had suffered.

"Kiba when I saw he had you so many things ran through my mind. I was so afraid he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. Do you know why?"

He squeezed her still afraid to let go. "Why?" he asked still crying.

"Because I love you. I can finally say it. I love you Kiba."

His eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat, his tears forgotten for the moment. "You… really do?"

"Inuzaka Kiba… I really do."

Kiba felt his heart swell so much he thought it would burst out of his chest. He moved his head around and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back with equal passion. When they broke apart he went back to hugging her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back, overjoyed she could say it.

"Natsu-chan?"

Kiba and Chinatsu both looked to see Hinata and Naruto staring in disbelief.

"You woke up!" yelled Hinata running over to her. Naruto walked over as well. Kiba and Chinatsu stood up but Kiba held on tightly to her hand. Naruto patted him on the back, not saying anything. Kiba tried to wipe away his tears, but he was still crying.

"You don't have to do that because I'm here," said Naruto softly as they both watched Hinata and Chinatsu hug. "You and I both know it's not weak. Anyone would cry in this situation. Just let it out."

Kiba was shocked at Naruto's sensitive words before he pulled Chinatsu into another hug, as he broke down once more. Chinatsu kissed him gently over and over again to try and calm him down. Hinata walked over to Naruto tears in her eyes. She looked up at him to see a soft look in his eyes.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"I told him it wasn't weak to cry. Because when the person you love wakes up from a sleep everyone said they wouldn't wake up from… you're going to cry."

Hinata hugged him and kissed him gently. She didn't have to say anything. Naruto smiled at Kiba and Chinatsu.

"If anyone deserved a miracle, they did," he said softly. "I'm glad you woke up before he broke Chinatsu."

* * *

AN: Ok i admit it... I forgot about this story -.- Don't kill me I think this chapter makes up for it. :3 Naruto was a pleasant surprise in this chapter he kind of popped up as I was writing and just gave the whole chapter a lovely touch (i think XD) ps if you don't know what Naruto is talking about in this chapter see one of my other fan fics Hinata's Bravery So ends Wolf's Prey Though there may be an epilogue heehe Anyway thanks to all of you for watching reviewing following etc etc I'm glad you loved it so much ^^ See you next time!


End file.
